


Black Diamonds

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Both Tom Hiddleston/Chris Evans and Tom Hiddleston/Scarlett Johansson are only briefly, Drunk Avengers Cast for middle chapters, Embarrassed Chris, Embarrassed Tom, Loki being a little shit, M/M, Main ship is Hiddlesworth, Tom/Everyone for the middle chapters, Tom/Loki is present for the first few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tom discovers his character is very much a real living Deity, everything seems to go into a downward spiral, and as if he wasn't on edge enough as it is, he has one Chris Hemsworth and  multitude of embarassing situations to add into the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :D This is actually a completed work and so will be going up at top speed and is already on my tumblr. In terms of time, this starts on the set of Thor and then moves gradually towards the Avengers set in chronological order.This is my first time on AO3 so I hope people find it half decent. Enjoy the ramblings of my head and the naked men that tend to be rolling around in it :)  
> My Tumblr: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/

“Ok, Cut! Cut!” The shout from the director was a welcome one for all “ _Fantastic_ guys, especially you Tom, I mean you were great before but you’ve gotten even better, your Loki’s un-paralleled!”

 

Tom smiled falteringly and excused himself, rushing back towards his trailer before anyone can say a word. His actions gain him a particularly worried look from Chris but he simply shakes his head in reply. He can’t deal with this now.

 

When he reaches his trailer, the first thing he does is collapse into one of the chairs with an enormous, pent up sigh.

 

“Oh, I don’t see what the agitation is for, your performance was spectacular, Thomas” A silky smooth voice purrs next to his right ear. Ah. There we go, yet more proof he wasn’t dreaming. His entire body stiffens as the god of mischief begins to run his hands across the muscles of Tom’s back. “Hmmm, so tense” Loki whispers as he runs his hands down the mortals sides, smirking at his sharp intake of breath as the hands begin to explore underneath the fabric of his costume. Holding back a moan, Tom wonders how on earth it ended up like this.

______

It all began at the very first press conference ever held for Thor. They were all being introduced to the world, the actors who would play some of their favourite heroes and villains. The producers had decided to treat their new workers to a party in a large hotel. Open bar, well lit hall, beautiful decor and a huge room. Everything one needed for a get together.

 

It being an open bar, Tom and Chris had decided the best way to get to know each other would be to see who could drink themselves into a stupor first. Despite seeming like a brilliant idea, it was, of course, not a good idea. Within a few hours they were both incredibly giggly and falling over each other as they made for the lobby.

 

“Loki, my brother, hug me!!” Tom broke into laughter before he was flattened to the ground by Chris’s weight, still laughing. “Hug you I will, my friend, hug you I will”

Eventually the laughter died and Tom (oddly the more sober of the two, considering their sizes) poked Chris hard in the arm, rolled him over and began the arduous task of dragging him towards a lift. “Come on, let’s get you to bed” He smiled down at his new co-worker who mumbled something incoherent and hobbled along next to him.

 

“Look, Tom, it’s Loki, real Loki, look, it’s like there’s two of you!” Tom rolled his eyes

 

“Yes, yes of course it is, I’m sure…” He trailed off as he stared through the slowly closing lift doors at a man who did not, should not exist. He continued to watch horrified as the Norse god held the lift doors and stepped in with them.

 

Tom only realised how much he was staring when there was a thump. He had forgotten in his shock to keep hold of Chris. “Shit!” He pulled the Australian back up with some effort and went back to doing an impression of a goldfish.

 

The next morning, Chris would awaken in his hotel room with a huge hangover, a very blurred memory and a note from Tom that made him smile: _Looks like I win, buddy, you really did drink too much, see you in a couple of weeks on set, Tom._

 

Tom would awaken in his very similar hotel room to a very different sight. The Norse god lying next to him simply took his breath away.

______

Two weeks later Tom had arrived on set and with a third week between the party and now, his Loki was perfect. People joked that it was so spot on he must be spending time with the god. Tom always stiffened at these moments and laughed them away. Little did the crew know that was exactly why his Loki was so perfect. He had ample amounts of time to study every inch of the troublemaker since the god spent most of his time relaxing in Tom’s trailer; invisibly of course.

 

Due to Chris’s incredibly drunk state at the party, he had clean forgotten their encounter with the god or that Tom had been pulled away from his bedside that night with passionate kisses. He now simply put any flickering pictures to the back of his mind and saw them as nothing but his wasted mind confusing Tom with the character he played.

 

Only Tom knew of Loki’s existence, meaning no-one was going to enter and tell Loki to stop distracting the actor from his work. No-one would open his trailer door and tell them to stop fooling around. Chris would not awkwardly interrupt them as Loki’s hands moved further down Tom’s body, twisting layer upon layer of costume fabric into smoke, leaving Tom bare before him, his arousal all too clear. Loki smiled.

______

Chris wandered through the set and out into the car park where uncountable numbers of trailers. He only knew the way to two well; his own and Tom’s. He and Tom had become close already, even though they had only been shooting a week, and they often sought each other out for advice or a way to lighten up when everyone was having a bad day.

 

Today though, Chris sought his friends’ trailer in a state of worry. The way Tom had left the set had niggled at him for the last 10 minutes and he wanted to know what was wrong.

 

As he drew up at the trailer, he stopped short. Even from here a few feet away, he could hear someone’s strangled moans from inside. He rushed forwards, wanting to know what was wrong, but again stopped suddenly, realising the tendency of the sounds. They were not of pain, far from it. They were of pleasure.  The Australian flushed deep red, feeling awkward as to be listening to something so intimate, but his feet simply would not turn and walk away. He remained rooted to the spot for nearly a minute as the noises intensified before plucking up the courage to turn the handle.

 

Quietly, he pushed down and silently made his way up the steps. Instantly, he regretted being quiet, knowing he should have knocked or announced his presences. The sight that met his eyes certainly rendered him from saying anything now.

 

He breathed heavily, his face reddening further still as his eyes raked over Tom’s slayed out, naked form in a chair by the television, side on to him, his eyes closed in pleasure. The God of Mischief himself sat crouched between his legs, right thumb pressed to the crown of Tom’s weeping cock, his tongue gently licking at the underside as Tom shivered.  While Tom remained oblivious to his presence, distracted by the feeling of the gods tongue, Loki glanced up at Chris and his features split into a wide grin.

 

“…Oh… Tom you have a visitor…” Something about the voice made Chris shiver. Tom eyes flew open and his head snapped towards Chris. Chris opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for anything to say but his brain (which was attempting to cope with the existence of a Norse god and the beautiful sight of Tom’s naked body) simply could not come up with anything.

 

Instead, the two men simply stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, breathing hard before Chris legs made a decision for him and he slammed out of the trailer.

______

Tom groaned, placing a hand over his eyes. That was not supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to happen but especially not this. The look on Chris’s face seemed to be burned into his eyes. Even with them closed, he could still see his shocked expression. Loki chuckled lightly from the floor and Tom glared down at him.

 

“I thought we were hidden by _your_ magic!” The amused expression on Loki’s face disappeared as quickly as it had come.

 

“Oh please, he’s been standing outside listening for ages anyway, if he had come in and not been able to see us, how would that have helped, besides, I think he enjoyed it…seeing you like this” A glint of malice appeared in the gods eyes.

 

Tom flushed deeply at his words and tried not to think of what else he had seen in Chris’s expression. The look of hunger as his eyes had raked over Tom’s body. But it did not matter; he refused to think of it, he had imagined it he told himself with a shake of his head.

 

With a satisfied smirk at Tom’s reaction, Loki went back to his admirations, taking in the mortal deeply and noted with amusement how much quicker the actor was to come than usual.

______

Chris slammed the door and leant back against the cool metal, breathing hard, his face beetroot in colour, his hand over his mouth.

 

He tried to take in the existence of Loki but it paled to utter insignificance as the image of Tom’s naked body pulsed through his brain. _Shit_. He couldn’t think of his co-star that way. He just couldn’t. Never mind the fact that he was another man…although that obviously wouldn’t be a problem to either of them judging by how Chris was feeling and what Tom had been doing. Chris flushed yet again as the scene repeated itself in his mind.

 

He started pacing in front of the door and he could hear Tom growling at Loki in a muffled, but clearly angry voice from inside, but it quickly stopped from a nasty sounding comment from Loki. What had been said, Chris could not tell. _Oh Christ_. The Australian realised he definitely should not have kept standing by the door as a loud gasp came from the other side of it. Clearly the God of Mischief was one for finishing what he’d started.

 

Chris walked away as fast as his feet would carry him and did not stop until he was in his own trailer. Here he paced for at least 10 minutes before succumbing to a burning need and found his own release, his brain drifting to Tom’s naked form and his sounds of pleasure…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's never been so embarrassed but for once, it might actually lead somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 - told you they'd be going up fast, any other fic will be nowhere near as quick but this one is already fully written. Tumblr: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/

Over the next few days on set Tom and Chris were a little awkward, and despite Loki offering at least twice, Tom refused to let him alter Chris’s memory, no matter how embarrassing it was. Most of Tom’s brain argued he refused to let Loki do it as he would not let his friends’ brain be meddled with as it was wrong from a moral perspective.

A very little part in the back of Tom’s mind said differently though, this part knew and therefore insisted that it was because Tom didn’t want Chris to forget.

Loki seemed to think this more plausible too as each time Tom refused; a smirk would appear on his face and a steely glint in his eyes. One time, the god had even gone so far as to pull Tom towards him, biting down on his earlobe slightly before whispering “You are such a greedy mortal…you have a God to attend to your every need and yet you desire a mortal at the same time…”

Tom had flushed and opened his mouth to protest but Loki had simply laughed and stopped any attempt at speech by pressing his mouth to Tom’s, dipping his skillful, silver tongue into the hot crevasse and they had descended into pleasure.

______

Nearly a year later, Tom and Chris had forgotten their awkwardness and it had been replaced by a closeness rarely seen in co-stars. They interacted in an almost childish way as the premiere for Thor began and they made their way down the red carpet.

Many reporters jumped at their interesting relationship, as did the public, all asking similar, very personal or loaded questions leaving the two to quickly come up with the usual answers “No, no nothing like that, we’re just good friends”. But always in the back of their minds, both secretly wished, even if it was just the once, they could be more.

Until one day, a very rare opportunity appeared to do so. Another press conference was held for Thor, as so many were – it was so popular. Chris and Tom laughed and joked as usual, playing making the ordeal more enjoyable for all. It would simply have been a conference like any other had it simply ended at that, but today it was different.

“So, Chris and Tom, was it hard for you to get good chemistry and work together as brothers, but also as rivals, or was it easy?”

They looked at each other for a moment and Tom gestured at Chris to go first.

“Uhh, no, not really, we get on really well and we both have siblings so we know what that rivalry is like…”

Tom nodded as he watched Chris speaking, trailing his hand under the collar of his favourite leather jacket as he watched the movements of Chris’s lips as he spoke into the microphone. Realising that he should also think of something to say he nodded once more and turned to his microphone and began to speak “Yeah, definitely, we…”

Chris looked over at Tom and felt like he was seeing him, really seeing him, for the first time in ages. Without thinking his tongue ran across his lips as his eyes raked over the actors’ neckline, where his hand had been only moments before.

Obviously his eye and mouth movements were not going unnoticed as Tom paused half way through what he was saying with a small “Um…” and a look at Chris before returning to the microphone. Chris averted his eyes and awkwardly pretended to scratch the back of his neck. He had to be more careful, a lot more careful…

______

Tom pushes his hands up the Australians shirt as he’s pushed back against the wall of their dressing room after the conference, gasping as their bodies touch, both pushing closer, desperate for each other, cursing their layers of clothing.

It feels so good, so right and the fact it was so long coming only made it sweeter.

“How long have you known?” Chris murmurs into Tom’s neck biting down lightly, causing Tom to arch with pleasure.

“Since you saw me with Loki all that time ago” He mumbles, smiling slightly as Chris makes a slightly disgruntled, obviously jealous noise and reaches down to rub Tom through his trousers. Tom lets out a shaky breath and pushes Chris up as he drags him across the room by his t-shirt.

“What’s…”Chris begins.

“We’re moving to the sofa, now.” Tom growls, slightly shocked by how commanding his voice is and he pushes Chris down into the furniture, his kisses becoming ever more passionate and hungry.

He marks his way down Chris’s neck with bites and kisses, only making the Australian push against him ever more. Soon clothes are being shed and Tom reaches down, stroking Chris’s exposed, twitching cock. The Australian gives a low groan and begins returning the favour both diving in for another kiss, this one far more brutal, all teeth and tongue, both of them nipping and biting at the others lips, breaking only to breathe heavily, eyes raking over each other full of desire, pupils dilated.

Being Loki’s plaything, Tom has been fucked many times over the past year but has only had the pleasure of violating Loki once but he still knows exactly what to do and so he decides to take Chris, who stiffens as Tom rubs a lubricated finger round the outside of his hole. “It’ll be fine, don’t worry, I know what I’m doing…” murmurs Tom, biting lightly on his earlobe as he inserts the first digit.

Chris gasps. It hurts a little but underneath the pain there is obvious pleasure. Soon, Tom has two fingers inside him and he is rocking back on them, taking them deeper, which only makes Tom smile through their kiss.

After a while longer (and two more fingers) Chris growls as Tom removes his fingers but Tom only laughs “You’re so impatient…” Chris is soon rewarded with the pressure of Tom’s hot cock at his entrance and Tom pushes into him momentarily, both of them, gripping hard to one another as they are consumed by each other’s heat and their pleasure.

As Tom begins to move they are both equally consumed with need and lean in once more, lips pressed together, tongues exploring, sliding against each other as both men moan with passion. Chris moans loudly as Tom thrust deeply and hits his prostate _just so_. Tom repeats the motion, smiling into Chris’s mouth as they both grow ever closer to their release.

Tom strokes Australians cock all the while, rubbing the end with Chris’s pre-cum as his cock weeps, and both men shiver as Chris tenses momentarily round Tom from his frustration. Tom’s thrust soon become quicker and hard, as does his movements on Chris’s own cock and both men come within a few minutes. Tom shakes as he spills his seed into Chris, burying his face in the Australians neck and Chris comes seconds later, quivering under Tom’s hand.

They both breathe deeply for the next few minutes. Eventually, Tom pulls out but they remain kissing, tongues caressing each other gently. They pick up their clothes, when they finish cleaning themselves up. It’s not a moment too soon. There’s a knock on their door and the director enters. They must look shocked as the he frowns momentarily.

“What’s wrong? We were all just planning to go out for drinks… Is something wrong, you both look a little flustered?”

Neither dare say their shock is due to the fact they forgot to lock the door, anyone could have walked in, but of course they cannot say that as it would raise suspicion.

“No, we’re fine, just a little tired, but sure, drinks sounds good” Tom smiles at Chris who grins back, each remembering the first time they had drinks which started this whole thing.

______

Meanwhile, Loki smiles a mischievous smile as he watches all three men exit the dressing room. Oh, he will let the mortal have his friend, he has nothing against sharing him really… but that doesn’t mean Tom has to know that. He needs to be punished. A devilish smirk plays across Loki’s features, his eyes hungry and devious. Oh yes this would be fun, after all, the mortal must know his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love writing sofa sex for these two. Yeah.  
> Again comments are always welcome and make me dance around like an idiot so are always good (as is constructive critisism). Tumblr: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki throws a spanner into the works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a freaking accurate description for this one actually. Although technically it's Chris fault. Damn you Hemsworth! Alao this one is a short one. Pop in on me and my nuts tumblr account here: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/

Tom sighs as the cool water rushes over his head in the bright light of the summer morning. His head aches slightly; alluding to how much alcohol he consumed last night, but the water calms him and soothes the pain.

 _Some yoga would help immensely right now_ he muses as he steps from the shower, ruffling a towel through his hair, leaving it at a cool dampness as  he pulls on his boxers and some relaxed shorts before heading towards the balcony of his hotel room.

He has just settled into one of his favourite positions on the mat atop the warm patio and is beginning to feel peaceful when a smooth whisper startles him.

“I see you had fun last night…”

Tom’s head shoots up so quickly he clicks his neck and winces, casting a side-ways glance at Loki. Oh dear. He’s in trouble. He can just tell he is.

“-I-I don’t know what you mean” the actor stutters, cursing himself inwardly at his feeble attempt to feign innocence…though technically he’s done nothing wrong…it’s not like he has any obligation to Loki.

The god seems to think Tom’s word as useless as Tom himself does; indicating so by the raising of one eyebrow and leans into Tom’s neck. He bites down a little on the actor’s earlobe and hisses gently in his ear.

“Did he satisfy you well…Was he all you imagined him to be? Was it worth it for a mere mortal?”

Loki’s voice is calm and level, but the last word is spat slightly, engineered perfectly to get a reaction from the mortal. “How long you waited to do such things with him…Tell me, how does he compare to me, my little toy?” Loki’s voice purrs and despite the derogatory nature of his words, Tom cannot help be aroused.

“I-I…Loki, please do not-“ his train of thought is abruptly interrupted by Loki biting gently down on a specific point on Tom’s neck that he knows always springs a reaction. The god chuckles lightly as Tom lets out a gasp. “I wonder what your _dear_ companion would say if he could see you now, hmm? You, here, aroused so easily by my touch, when only last night you were oh-so-devoted-to-him …fickle aren’t you, _Thomas_.”

“Well, I’d hazard a guess at he’d be pretty pissed off, actually”

Tom jumped at Chris’s voice and looked up to see his friend in the doorway of his balcony. He forgot they’d swapped their spare key cards. Loki simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Must you interrupt us so often?” Chris glared back at the god, unmoving from his doorway position as Tom’s eyes flickered between the two of them.

“Oh, still not going to leave, well then, excuse me while I overwrite any useless memories of Tom’s previous night” Loki’s eyes glistened with malice, well aware how incredibly jealous he will be making Chris as he locks lips with Tom, who unfortunately seems incapable of resisting the sweet delight, kisses back without thinking.

As the god’s tongue runs along the inside of his lip, Tom lets out an unconscious moan, feels Loki smile mischievously against his mouth and hears Chris stiffen in the doorway. When the two break apart for air (Tom breathing hard, Loki smirking happily) Tom looks up cautiously at his friend, an apology in his eyes. Chris simply sighs and runs a hand through his hair, clearly troubled. Tom casts his eyes down again.

What he says next makes Tom feel like he’s been punched in the stomach. “…Actually, maybe this is a good thing…” Tom’s head snaps up “I’ve been thinking and…It’s just - not that I don’t want it, I do, I really, really do but…it’s just…Elsa…” The name is like a slap across the face for Tom. Not in the insulting sense, simply of realisation. Of course. Elsa. Lovely, sweet, beautiful Elsa who he so adores. Elsa, whose friendship and kind words have been such comfort in troubled times over this year. Chris’s wife. How could he have forgotten?

Tom nods slowly and looks up at his friend. His face displays a forced kind of calm, but the bright blue orbs staring back at Tom show his inner turmoil. “I’m sorry…” Chris mumbles looking down and away from Tom’s eyes. He is pleasantly surprised by Tom’s next words.

“Sorry for what?”  The Englishmen wears a sad sort of smile on his face and Chris knows his words to be sincere. “I mean, we can remain friends, and I would never want to do anything to come between you and Elsa. It’s just not meant to be…”

Chris mirrors his friend, nods and then smiles. “Thank you”

“No, thank you” Tom cracks a wicked grin that would be worthy of the god next to him and Chris worries (not for the first time) if the trickster is rubbing off on him. He raises an eyebrow playfully in response and then turns with a wave of his hand.

We will remain friends, good, true friends, both men promise themselves silently as Chris walks away. Loki sighs in a bored manner, and Tom only really remembers his presences at all at that moment.

“Well that was tedious…”

“That” Tom gestures to the recently vacated doorway, frowning “was cruel.”

“Oh come now, it hardly matters” Loki scoffs and Tom bites back the urge to say ‘ _It matters to me_ ’ just in time. “Still…now you are solely mine once more, I have other matters to deal with.” The trickster planted another passionate kiss on Tom and then he disappeared into vapour, leaving Tom grasping at air. The actor sighed. It had been a long two days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter moves on a bit with a time gap to the beginning of the Avenger's set which means other cast character, oh yeah!!! Constructive critisism is always welcome and so are comments, I promise I don't bite! :D Tumblr: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where a new way of meeting people is discovered, and found to be amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL THE AVENGER'S CAST!!! Yaaaayy - these chapter's with the whole cast were definitely the most fun to write. Also to any writer's in the Avenger's fandom, if you have never tried writing either Robert Downey Jr. or Tony Stark (they're basically the same though really) I would recomend it, it so much fun. And to those of you who have left Kudos ALREADY let it be known that I love you to bits, you're awesome! :D

At a later date, on a different balcony, Robert flipped through the pages of the newly printed script for the third time. He loved it. It was just the sort of thing he’d looked forward to when whispers of an ‘ _Avengers_ ’ movie had started. Most of all though he liked glancing through the list of big names printed upon the front.

  
_Robert Downey Jr.  
Chris Evans   
Mark Ruffalo   
Chris Hemsworth   
Scarlett Johansson  
Jeremy Renner   
Tom Hiddleston  
Gwyneth Paltrow_

Of course there were many names in the front of the script, but these actors would be the ones who he would spend most of his time with, the ones who mattered. In different states, countries and continents across the globe, each name on the list was filled with the same anticipation. The only phrase fitting, Robert decided, was undeniable awesomeness.

______

Scarlett walked quickly towards the allotted meeting point, annoyed at herself. She was never late, why, oh why, had she picked today to start?! It was the first day the cast members were meeting. It was just for a read through and a ‘ _let’s get to know each other_ ’ but she still wanted to be on time.

She rounded a corner at speed, not really looking where she was going, and ran head first into a man walking with the same quick pace in the opposite direction.

“Ow…Sorry” She mumbled, her hand on her forehead. She would say she’d hit him head on, but without heels she only reached to the man’s chest. He was tall…and vaguely familiar she realised, her brows knitting together in thought.

“No, no I’m sorry, I should have looked where I was going, I was distracted by…something else” The man looked up, distracted on a thought for a minute before his face split into a smile. “Oh! You’re Scarlett!”

Scarlett frowned; normally fans used her full name, so he wasn’t a fan…and he was familiar…but he was British, she could tell from the accent, so who was he. He held out her hand in a gentlemanly fashion and then it hit her.

“You’re Tom Hiddleston! You’re playing Loki!”

He chuckled at her obvious sudden realisation of who he was and smiled even wider. “That’s the idea” Scarlett took the hand and shook it.

“Sorry it took me that long to recognize you, my brain is not having a good day…I’m not usually late.” Tom flashed her a small, sympathetic smile which she returned and then after a pause “Wait, crap, now I’m even later, we need to go!” She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the studio, without thinking about the fact he’d been going the opposite way, ignoring his protests.

They rushed into the studio and Tom called a “Hi again!” momentarily to the girl at the desk as they rushed past. Scarlett dropped Tom’s hand as it was only slowing them down as she pushed open the doors to the private conference room.

“Scarlett!” Robert looked up smiling from a glass of something alcoholic and expensive looking. Scarlett rolled her eyes; having forgotten just how much like his character Robert could really be and gave him a hug.

“Look who I found on the way” She beamed, turning to Tom, who looked slightly awkward, which Scarlett thought was odd.

“I thought you’d gone to get coffees from Starbucks, Tom?” The low, deep voice of Chris Hemsworth questioned from the other side of the room, seated at the large table.

“Yeahhh…well…I sort of didn’t get time to explain” He smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck looking at Scarlett with amused eyes.

She winced “Sorrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy! I had no idea! I just-“

“Presumed I was running late too” he finished for her “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Laughter echoed from around the room. In some odd way, it was the perfect start to the perfect project; if a little embarrassing.

______

After the script reading (and each of them very impressed with each other) they all decided to get coffee – it seemed the obvious choice since they’d never bothered to send anyone out again earlier.

Now, sitting in a small café, in a large but secluded booth with comfy leather benches around most of its edges they chatted happily. Clearly the director had done brilliant casting and recalls, everyone worked so well together.

The Chris-es (as they had already been labelled) talk animatedly in one corner about all the effort in the gym and the amount of food they had to consume while Scarlett, chatted to Gwyneth as they hadn’t really had a chance to catch up since Iron man 2. Occasionally they would glance up and see Robert and Tom thick in conversation, Tom pulling the exact same expression of amazed admiration everyone seemed to in Robert’s presence while Jeremy swapped stories with Mark.

It was so relaxed and calm, even Scarlett (who loved some drama) was happy to sit in this coffee shop for at least another 2 hours. Things only changed when Robert piped up.

“So, Chris (H), Tom, you’ve got to do one thing for us before we start filming, you got to tell us whether it’s truth or rumour!”

Chris and Tom both looked confused but Scarlett couldn’t help noticing, also rather tense. For the first time, she recalled that they hadn’t spoken all that much that day and now seemed to be avoiding each other’s gaze. Odd…

“Whether what is true?” Tom frowned slightly.

“Oh you must have heard the rumours, surely?!” Robert laughed and most smiled too as, of course, most people had. Only Scarlett remained watching the two closely, particularly Tom who seemed to be very obviously uncomfortable now.

“Well?” prompted Chris Hemsworth inquisitively.

“Okay, many people say that your relationship on Thor was fantastic, we all know that’s true” And everyone smiled “Buuuuut, there are some rumours that your relationship became a little more than _brotherly love_ shall we say” Robert wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Both Chris and Tom went instantly bright red and began listing denials “No, of course not” “No we never…” “They’re just rumours!” and everyone laughed at their expressions.

“Haha, I know, I know, I had to see your faces though!” Robert chuckled and the room soon returned to normal conversation.

Scarlett wasn’t convinced though. She’d seen those looks often enough to know there was more than met the eye to this one, particularly since (despite his appearance of returning almost to normal) she knew Tom was a very good actor, and even with that talent he _still_ looked flustered, as if he had stumbled across something he could not hide.

______

As everyone walked back towards the hotel that night, Tom lagged slightly behind the others, walking slowly (unusually for him) as he pretended to check his phone and ran a hand through his hair. He should have known that despite their friendship and frequent phone and video call conversations since that day, he and Chris would retain some awkwardness.

He also should have known that Robert, having the sort of personality he did, would obviously ask about the rumours. He was so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn’t notice Scarlett fall into step beside him.

“So” He startled slightly at her voice and turned towards her as they walked “what’s the deal?” She smiled.

“I – Umm – I don’t understand…?” Tom mumbled confused and tired.

“With you and Chris.”

“Umm…I’m still not sure what you mean, those rumours are obviously false, we’re just friends and – I – what, why are you looking at me like that?” Scarlett was looking up at him with a sort of _do you seriously expect me to believe this rubbish_ look and he knew she knew. He sighed.

Eventually, he settled for the only words he could come up with without hours of thought. “It’s complicated.”

Now she smiled at him “Well, complicated things are good to talk about – come by when you feel like talking about it” She handed him her second key card of 3 they’d each been given that morning (extra precautions since actors can be in sticky spots if they can’t get into their hotel rooms).

Tom took the card and despite his mood, he smiled up at Scarlett with great gratitude and put and arm around her shoulder and gave a squeeze in thanks “Yeah…I think I will” He slipped the key card into his pocket as they continued to walk.

Then Robert wolf whistled “Well done, Hiddleston, a man of my own heart, in on the first day, I doff my cap to you, good sir!” he clicked his tongue at the two of them and laughed. Scarlett rolled her eyes.

“As you can see, his brain doesn’t exactly comprehend boy – girl friendship” Tom laughed, partially at Scarlett’s droll comment and partly at the deep bow Robert was giving him as the rest of them laughed too.

This group was definitely going to be hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying this!! Again comments are welcome and feel free to drop by on tumblr: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol does interesting things to many people, but particularly to Chris Evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, it was so much fun!  
> Also: The Chris we begin with is Chris Hemsworth. Also to be noted, the main part of the chapter about the team’s hilarious night out was born from various interviews where Tom and Chris (Evans) mention a night which no-one had recovered from. Chris Evans is said to not be able to remember the night at all, hinting at how much alcohol was consumed. It is also based on an interview where Tom mentions that Scarlett could drink them all ‘under the table’. The interview also mentions that Chris and Chris spent all evening comparing their muscles. Unfortunately I don’t have a link to them, sorry. (Though I'm pretty sure it's mentioned in the New York ComicCon panel). Enjoy :)

Chris groaned as he rolled over to see sun streaming through the windows, the curtains thrown open to his displeasure.

“Why the fuck are they open…?” He mumbled to his pillow.

“Because we have an hour to be set Chris, come on, I made you the strongest coffee in the world, just get up…please?” Chris registered Tom setting a mug down on his bedside table. It was about a month into shooting. The girls (lucky things) got rooms to themselves here in New Mexico. The boys, however, were sharing. Chris and Tom, Robert and Chris as well as Mark and Jeremy.

“Mhhumm” Chris shifted further down into the soft bedding “10 more minutes.”

“No, Chris, come on, I’m not explaining to the director!”

A Sense of déjà vu hit him and he could see the scene again in his head, the same yet different.

_‘Come on Chris, I made you the best coffee in all of LA, please get up?!’_

_‘No…10 more minutes’_

_‘No, Chris, Come on, I’m not explaining to the director, again!’_

_‘Oh, Shush’ Chris grabbed his friend round his waist, dragging him off his feet easily with the element of surprise on his side. Tom was now on his bed, Chris’s arms wrapped around him._

_They had remained that way for a good minute and a half before it got awkward as they both remembered that day in the trailer with Loki and the look in each other’s eyes._

_Then Chris had got up…although not before ‘accidentally’ rubbing his face to Tom’s neck._

Now back in the new hotel room, Chris fought the urge to do the exact same motion of sweeping Tom off his feet. It required a large effort for this time in the morning. It woke him up efficiently and he took the coffee and went to shower.

It was going to be a long day.

______

On that days lunch break, underneath the blazing heat of the New Mexico sunshine, Scarlett announced that tonight, they were going out and she was going to drink them all under the table.

Everyone laughed at this suggestion but Robert and Gwyneth warned all to head her words, they’d experienced Scarlett’s tolerance first hand – even Robert had trouble keeping up.

Next thing they knew, they awoke, bleary and disorientated, each with varying degrees of memory loss, and reached for the aspirin. It had been and interesting night…

______

Chris Evans woke with a start, sitting bolt upright from dream-less sleep. He groaned loudly as pain reverberated through his skull. Ow. He rested his head on his knees for at least three minutes, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Clearly this was not a small hangover.

The next thing Chris realised was that, try as he might, he couldn’t remember a thing. Not a single fucking thing. How much had he drunk?! He turned and looked around with half closed eyes. Robert was sprawled on his own bed, still asleep and there was marker pen and lipstick on his face.

The room was a tip. Clothes strewn everywhere and clear evidence of large numbers of people apart from him and Robert having been in and out during the night.

The last thing Chris remembered was a very nice bar. Not a drink, not a person, but the view as he walked through the doors of the expensive club to see the bar. And then there was nothing; just blank devoid space in his mind. Well, and the pain in some very odd places…

______

Tom awoke in pain. Clearly he had drunk too much, but it wasn’t just his head; his whole body seemed stiff. Unlike Chris though, Tom had memories of his night…but perhaps that wasn’t a good thing. For a start, he knew he had kissed at least 3 people. He knew he’d had sex with one. He knew 2 of the 3 were guys. He knew the girl was Scarlett. He knew he hadn’t slept with Scarlett.

He groaned and looked up to see Chris Hemsworth’s bed empty, this hardly came as a surprise though as Chris was notoriously good at…well not handling his drink, but recovering afterwards.

Tom also knew that he had not done anything with Chris. He groaned again. Suddenly rebound had gone to a whole new level.

______

_The Previous Night:_

Tom leaned into the cooling comfort of a marble pillar, one of many surrounding the dance floor and bar area as he surveyed the room.

Across from him, seated on bar stools, were Chris and Chris, talking loudly in drunken tones. “God, I mean, I’m supposed to be Captain America but you – you _are_ Thor, I mean you just are!”

Chris E smiled as he ran a finger across down the fellow man’s six-pack, exposed by his lifted shirt, just like the Americans.

Chris, Tom’s Chris (…gosh he really shouldn’t refer to him as _his_ Chris…) only laughed and all but yelled back, his accent thick with too much alcohol.

“No, my friend! You are just as defined, perhaps more so!” Apparently Chris slipped into his Thor characterisation when drinking.

“Yeah but look at this bit” Chris pointed to a bulge of muscle that curved to dip below the line of Hemsworth’s jeans “Where does that even go?”

“Haha, somewhere you are not likely to see, my friend” laughed the Australian.

The other cocked an eyebrow at him, his voice slightly lower “Oh…is that so” his tone now more seductive.

Tom’s Chris simply laughed it off, clapping the American on the back as they dropped their shirts back into place. “Yes, and you have had too much to drink…Excuse me, I must go to the bathroom.”

Chris E replied simply with a small “Hmm” but smiled at his co-worker.

Tom felt himself relax a little…and also felt a little swell of pride…Chris reaction meant he was an exception, not one of a number. It was a nice feeling. He turned his head to the dance floor as a now familiar voice called his name.

“Hiddleston! Get over here and dance with me!” Scarlett beamed at him hurriedly gesturing with her arms. Tom grinned back and made his way towards her.

Once next to her, the music changed slightly, moving to a slower, more intimate number. Many people exited the dance floor as others moved into couples. “Oh, that’s a shame…” Tom murmured and began to turn and walk back to the bar with her but she caught his hand.

“No…let’s stay.” She looked seductively at Tom and stared up at him through her long eyelashes. She took his hand and placed it upon her waist (an action Tom noticed earned him a glare from Jeremy who had been conversing with Robert).

“Umm, Scarlett I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea…” But he trailed off as she slipped an arm around his neck and looked at him with the most amazing puppy eyes he had ever seen. If he’d been sober, he might possibly have had the will power to resist and be sensible. As it was, he did not and placed his other hand on her waist and pulled her a little closer.

After a few moments as they swayed to the music, Tom noticed Jeremy wasn’t the only one glaring at him. Chris and Chris (although now at different points in the room) both wore irritated expression (Chris Hemsworth’s far stronger though). He chuckled lightly.

Scarlett gave him a slightly quizzical look “What is it?”

“Nothing, you’re just… greatly desired it seems.”

“Well, what makes you so sure it’s me…why couldn’t it be you?” Tom moved his mouth for a few moments but could come up with no response. “After all…” She continued “You are very desirable…”

He looked down at her in surprise and she reached up and ran a finger across his bottom lip. “Scarlett, I don’t know…” She simply smiled and leaned up towards him. Without thinking (as his brain seemed half switched off from alcohol) he angled his head down towards her and their lips met in a sweet, yet passionate kiss.

It was so different from kissing someone like Chris. It was soft and yielding and as Tom ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she willingly parted her mouth as their tongues began to dance.

Before tonight, neither had even considered the possibility of being anything other than good friends as it just seemed so odd now they were so close. They of course knew each other to be attractive; it was hard to miss, but this… Without the alcohol, with both of them sober and in the right mind it would not have happened even tonight…but as it was…

They pulled apart slightly breathlessly and stared at each, somewhere buried in the depths of their eyes was their sober selves arguing what the hell they thought they were doing but right now it didn’t matter.

They leaned in again, slightly stronger this time, both their tongues exploring a little more, without hesitation as they’re bravery grew. They pulled apart rather abruptly though as someone poked Tom hard in the shoulder.

He turned, annoyed to see Chris (Hemsworth) frowning at him. “Sorry to interrupt, but I think we need a word, don’t you?” He said through gritted teeth.

Scarlett smiled mischievously at them both then leaned up and kissed Tom on his cheek, whispering in his ear as she did “Ah well, there’s always next time Tom” and she walked away to sit with Jeremy who simply stared at her until she raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

Tom turned to Chris a little grumpily “What did you do that for?” It was out of his mouth before he realised he sounded like a spoilt child. Oh Dear, alcohol really did make him regress.

Chris’s frown grew deeper “Oh I’m sorry I ruined that delightful interlude for you but Robert said he needed to talk to you as soon as possible…he’s very pushy when he’s drunk.”

“Oh, so you interrupting and getting angry has nothing to do with the obvious jealousy written all over your face.” Tom thought to himself.

“No it doesn’t! And I’m not jealous!”

Tom stared at Chris confused. “How did you do that, I thought that in my head?”

Chris rolled his eyes “No, you didn’t Einstein. Believe it or not you spat out that little jewel.”

 _Whoops_ thought Tom, this time definitely in his head. Chris stalked away and Tom sighed. Well, since he had lost Scarlett, he might as well find Robert and see what he wanted.

“Robert?” He wandered round the corner where he had last seen the actor disappear after he had finished his conversation with Jeremy.

“Ah! The infamous Mr. Hiddleston!”

Tom raised an eyebrow and smiled “Infamous is not a word I would use.”

“Well, how about awesome…or amazing or incredible…maybe even sexy?” Robert quirked an eyebrow at him.

Tom couldn’t help but laugh at the list of compliments. “None of the above I think.”

“Oh, well I definitely disagree with that, I mean you have to know at least the last one is true”

“I…” Tom didn’t exactly know what to say, his head swimming a little, and was suddenly very aware they were completely alone in a side hall. He seemed to be gaining a lot of attention tonight. Not that it was unwanted…

Eventually, he settled for “Well, you’re a very attractive man yourself…umm; Chris said you wanted a word about something?”

Robert smiled at him in a way that made Tom quite hot under the collar as he fell onto one of the expensive sofas located in the room and motioned for Tom to join him.

“What I want to know is…How did you do it?” Robert continued smiling as their eyes connected.

“Do-do what…” Tom mumbled.

“Oh, come on! You don’t know?” He laughed but Tom could only shake his head “Scarlett is notoriously difficult to…well lets’ just say she doesn’t exactly just let anyone do what you just did. She’s just as strong as her character in that sense.”

Tom laughed embarrassed. “I suppose it must be because…well for one we’re both pissed” he mused “But we’re good friends…she must trust me, I trust her, after all.”

“Oh yes that’s the other thing I was wondering about” Tom looked back at the man with a comfortably tipsy smile. “How drunk are you, Tom?”

Tom chuckled slightly “Not sure, nice drunk I think…enough for it to hurt in the morning drunk, enough-”

“-enough for you to kiss someone else…someone like well, could be anyone, Chris, or Mark or…Me, maybe?” There was a devilish glint in the stars eyes.

“Yes, I think so, yes I…Oh…” Realisation dawning on Tom half way through his sentence before he continued “You’re asking to kiss me, aren’t you?” and Robert laughed again.

“That I am kiddo that I am”

“…Okay” Tom had no idea where his confidence was coming from but he wasn’t about to turn down an opportunity to kiss the one and only Robert Downey Jr. Still – god he was drunk…

“You sure about that, I have quite the reputation?” Robert laughed.

“Well, from the way tonight’s going, I can start making one myself…” Tom looked into Robert’s eyes again and wasn’t surprised to see lust this time.

Robert slipped a hand round the back of his neck and before Tom could even fully form another thought in his brain, his body and mind were consumed by the kiss.

Wow. This was definitely different from Scarlett. It was similar to his first kiss with Chris in some ways, but if it was possible, it was hungrier and there was something harder about it.

Robert bit down on Tom’s lip and Tom moaned slightly and felt the other man’s lips curl slightly in a smile. Unlike with Chris, this kiss seemed to be a constant struggle for dominance, one man pushing against the other until Tom eventually gave in slightly and allowed himself to be pushed down into the sofa, running his hands under Robert’s shirt.

He hooked a finger under the waistband of Robert’s designer jeans and ran it all the way across the front, underneath the fabric. This time it was Roberts turn to groan as Tom smiled against _his_ lips in a glorious role reversal.

“Oh! Sorry guys, hehe, you two are being naughty!”

Both men reluctantly stopped kissing for a moment to glance at Chris Evans standing in the archway that linked to the main hall. He was sniggering. Rather a lot, in fact.

“Wow…he’s more drunk than us put together…that’s a remarkable feet” Robert laughed against Tom’s lips. Tom chuckled lightly too, but was slightly distracted by the feeling of Roberts breath on his lips. They both sat up sighing.

“Oh, no, no – don’t let me stop you, it looks like fun”

“Well” Robert stood from the sofa “Maybe you should have a go then, it probably wasn’t a good idea anyway and, besides, I don’t think I’m Tom’s type” Tom opened his mouth to protest, thinking Robert’s kiss was perfectly wonderful but was cut off by a quick kiss from the man “Not to say he didn’t enjoy it of course…I just think I’m not the important one…” He winked at the younger man and left with a wave of his hand.

Tom Stared after him, gobsmacked. So it wasn’t just Scarlett who knew the truth behind the rumours. Hopefully Robert wouldn’t mention it.

Chris sat down heavily next to him.

“Hi, Tom!” he beamed. Wow, he really was drunk, Tom laughed to himself. “People seem to have been ruining your fun all evening, myself included”

Tom thought that was a little harsh but forced a laugh all the same “I suppose they have, yes.” _But that’s probably a good thing_ Tom added to himself.

“How about you have another crack at that…you know, third time lucky and all”

“Hmm, no, Chris, I know what Robert said but he was joking and you’re pissed – you won’t even remember this tomorrow…” Tom fixed him with a serious look (with some effort due to his blood-alcohol level).

“All the more reason to do it! Besides, that’s not very fair…” Chris sulked, his hand now somehow on Tom’s chest “After all, you don’t even know what it would be like…”

“No, Chris, that’s final.” Tom tried to sound as serious as he could but Chris’s fingers were now sweeping the fabric of his shirt out the way and he couldn’t deny it felt great.

“Final, is it? Oh well I suppose that automatically means I’ll drop it.” Chris smiled sarcastically and then kissed Tom full on the lips, tongue and all on the first go. He tasted strongly of whiskey (for sure the thing that will have got him so drunk) and kissed extraordinarily well. Oh Dear. Tom knew in that second that there would be no stopping Chris and also (terribly) that he didn’t really want to stop him, in fact, he didn’t want to stop him _at all_.

______

“Oh god, Chris – ah – just there – ah!” Tom gasped for breath at the feeling of Chris’s tongue on the head of his cock. It was delicious and sweet…and made him feel incredibly guilty. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong to let Chris lead him back to his hotel room, let their clothes be shed and to climb into his friends bed. He knew it was especially wrong as whenever he called out his friends name in pleasure, he couldn’t help wishing it was the other Chris between his legs, _his Chris_.

However, it was rather difficult to think when he was so overwhelmed. The feeling of Chris’s tongue was spectacular and his friend was incredibly skilled…so much so in fact, it made Tom wonder whether he had previous experience, after all, he had to admit he was far from knowing his co-star well enough to ask that question before now. In fact, were you ever really close enough to ask anybody that?

Tom’s brain switched off as his release hit him and he shook as Chris’s finger brushed down the lower part of his spine while he sucked Tom dry.

Chris lifted his head and kissed Tom on the lips. Tom shivered again as he tasted himself on Chris’s tongue and they broke apart once more.

“Bet you’re glad you came back now” Chris smirk happily at him.

“…Very much so…as you said ‘third time lucky’” Tom had to admit he was immensely glad he was currently in Chris’s bed; it was by far his most enjoyable encounter this evening and it was only going to continue getting better…

______

Tom woke up at around six in the morning. He had always been an early riser and now as he turned over he registered Chris, sound asleep, and his mind flicked back to the feeling of being inside him and he released a shaky breath.

He knew he should leave, right then, right now, before Chris woke confused, without memory and Tom had a lot of awkward explaining to do. He would tell him at some point. He just couldn’t face it today. So he slipped on his jeans and made for the door.

“…glad you enjoyed yourself, Tom…” he heard a mumble from the bed on the other side of Chris’s. He winced and turned to see Robert smiling mischievously.

“Yeah…well…if he can’t remember it – which I highly doubt he can – don’t bloody well tell him, ok?”

“Oh, don’t worry you’re secrets safe with me…by the way, you’re a fantastic kisser.” The older actor spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

Tom sighed again, very embarrassed and mumbled “You too…” before slipping out the door without even bothering to collect his t-shirt, wondering whether Robert knew he had pen and lipstick on his forehead or not.

When he reached his hotel room, he collapsed back into bed and went to sleep almost instantly, not noticing that Chris’s eyes were open in the next bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so I slightly turned Tom into a bit of a whore for this chapter purely for my own amusement. I love writing the drunk cast - particularly Tom and Chris E. Come see me on tumblr: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/ :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between Tom and Chris is beginning to show - in fact, it's beginning to show a lot and when a friendship like that is on rocky footing, it changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm sorry for the crazy shipping in the last chapter - that chapter was basically my excuse to try out all the ships I've ever wanted to explore within the cast when I could (they meant to be drunk it's fine) xD. This one is back to reality - crashing back to it in fact, painfully.

So, the night turned full circle and Tom wandered into the little kitchen that came with their hotel room (…well it was more a suite really) having just woken up and taken pain killers.

Chris sat at the small island in the centre of the room with a cup of coffee. When Tom walked in, he point blank ignored his awkward call of “…Good Morning…” and unfolded the paper and placed it in front of his face so he couldn’t even see his friend.

“Oh, Chris, come on, that’s just childish!”

Chris continues his silence but lowers the paper to stare hard at Tom. The Englishmen looks immensely awkward – clearly last night wasn’t exactly what he’d planned and at least he had the decency to be awkward about it – and he also looked worried.

Chris sighed. “Since when has getting in at six in the morning been your forte? I thought that was more my area.”

Completely un-phased by the grumpiness in Chris’s voice, his friend beamed.

“Yeah, sorry, I was just…” His smile vanished as quickly as it had appeared “…doing something” He finished chewing his lip.

“Or someone, more likely” Tom stiffened at the bluntness of Chris’s statement and Chris let out a sharp, quick (and completely humourless) laugh before adding “I thought as much.”

That was when Tom’s anger flared.

“Yes, so what if I was? It’s not like it’s anything to do with you anyway, is it? You made sure it was none of your business, remember?”

Quickly recovering from the sudden change in Tom attitude, and though he knew it was defensive anger, it still annoyed him and so he argued back.

“None of my business, I hardly think so! It is probably more my business than even the person you were with, whoever it was!”

“Oh shut up Chris! That doesn’t even make sense! And, if you want to know so badly, it was Chris.”

Oh. Well that hurt. A Lot, far more than it should have as they had decided to put away any feeling between them. It wasn’t just that Chris was no longer the only man Tom had slept with, it was also that it was another Chris. That hurt a lot more.

Although it made him wonder who Tom had thought of while with their co-worker…

Silence now gripped the room, very awkward silence.

“…I see” Chris managed after at least two minutes.

Without another word, Tom stood up and left the room quickly, knocking over numerous things as he went. Chris hung his head and resisted the urge to run after him. So now they couldn’t even stay in the same room as each other…brilliant.

______

Tom left the hotel suite as quickly as possible that morning after showering at lightning speed. His first stop had to be Scarlett. He had to make sure he hadn’t ruined yet another friendship.

He knocked on the door; despite having a key card (their friendship really was good after all).

“Tom!” Scarlett beamed as she opened the door and opened it wider allowing him to come in “Why didn’t you just use your key card, is it not working or something?”

“No, it’s fine, but – I…Scarlett how drunk were you last night?”

She laughed loudly “I was marginally tipsy and yes I remember everything that happened, before you ask that as your next question.”

“So why aren’t you…you’re not weird about this?” Tom fumbled on his words in a disbelieving manner.

“No it doesn’t bother me, you’re my friend and nothing’s going to change that, no matter what we do when we’re both a little drunk…besides it was a good kiss and what I said still stands; you’re attractive and there’s always next time.” She smiled.

Tom stared back at her speechless and wide eyed “…Okay…”

She giggled again “You do a wonderful impression of a goldfish, has anyone ever told you that?”

Tom regained some brain activity “Yes actually…” He thought back to his first encounter with Loki in that lift. Shit, Loki! Tom hadn’t seen the god in a while but he doubted he would have enjoyed Tom’s actions. After all, even though you couldn’t call what they had a relationship, the god was very particular about sharing Tom.

Still, that could wait until later. But wait, had Scarlett just said…

“Scarlett, what do you mean there’s always next time?” He frowned slightly and she held back another laugh.

“I mean, we work well together…when we’re a little tipsy” She smiled “At some point, I’m going to want to finish that kiss…without destroying our friendship of course”

Tom being male his brain sometimes took a back seat to…other things and without thinking he said “Well, how about now?”

Scarlett laughed again “You clearly had a rough night or you wouldn’t be saying that…no save it for another party, no ruining such a good friendship” She pretended to tut at him. He nodded and sighed.

“Yeah definitely a rough night…in more ways than one…”

Scarlett’s eyebrows shot up and she dragged Tom to her bed and then, once they were sitting (both crossed legged) she began questioning him “Okay, first of all, who, when, where and why?”

Tom sighed “Well those criteria will vary depending on which encounter you pick…” he winced.

Her eyes widened “Wow Tom, you got around quite a bit last night”

“I know, I know! Don’t ever let me drink dry martinis again, Okay?!” He sounded exasperated as he rubbed a hand across his forehead.

“Okay, I can see I’m going to get nowhere without getting you some coffee, wait here…”

So for 2 solid hours, Tom poured his heart out to Scarlett over coffee and later pancakes. It helped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow clap for Scarlett being the mature one. Hope you are all enjoying reading this and to those who have left me Kudos, Bookmarked this or even just READ IT, Thank you so much!!!! You are all lovely :D Come stalk me on tumblr: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tom scares the shit out of everybody and Chris gets a late night visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WORRYING CHAPTER! Yaaaaaaaaay! xD Yeah that's a pretty good summary for this one. Also this one is a baby chapter but I like it :) Also you see why I named the whole fic Black Diamonds in this one (that and I just think it sounds cool)

It was two weeks since the team’s big night out and things were almost back to normal. Almost being the key word. Something between Tom and Chris (H) had changed on the trip and there was now unexplained tension between the two, just like on the night they had all met. Well, it was unexplained to most, but having said that, they had all guessed by now and simply chose not to mention it, the guys would fess up in their own time.

Then, one morning, no-one could find Tom.

This was not good; Tom had left the set early the night before, saying he felt a little ill, but that all he needed was to rest. Tom was known for trying so hard not to worry people that he would pretend everything was fine to the point of it being dangerous.

Everyone sat, biting their finger nails, Chris (H) pacing in the middle of the room. Then he turned suddenly and announced “I’m going to look for Tom, right now” and slammed out of the room before anyone could stop him.

Scarlett stood too “Right I’ll follow him, after all, I have a key card to Tom’s room, he won’t be able to get in without it” She headed for the door, glaring and rolling her eyes at Robert’s raised eyebrows at a time like this.

She found Chris banging loudly on Tom’s door as if he had been doing so for at least a minute.

“Ever thought of the possibility that he _can’t_ open the door?” She sighed, trying to keep the worry out of her cracking voice as she opened the door with shaking hands and Chris turned a pale shade of grey so unsuited to his normally glowing features.

They hurried to search the suite and found Tom lying curled up on his bed, features screwed up in pain.

“Chris! Chris! He’s here, oh god, Tom…” Scarlett called as she pressed a hand to Tom’s forehead. It was burning hot and he relaxed slightly at the coolness of her hand, but continued to twitch in pain.

“Chris, get a cold flannel, some water and some pain killer. Now, Chris.” She said forcefully as she knew the man would lose the ability to do anything if he looked too hard at Tom. He would worry too much.

Chris returned quickly and knelt next to Scarlett and she pressed the cold flannel to Tom’s forehead and then stroked his hair and gently shook his shoulder.

“…Tom…? I know this will be agony but please drink something, you’re burning up…” She murmured brows knitted together with concern. Chris simply stared down at his friend – who looked so unbelievably vulnerable – and wanted nothing more than to sweep him into his arms and hold him until the pain vanished from his beautiful features.

Tom groaned but his eyelids flutter open and he looked up at them through a haze of pain.

“…Scarlett…? What are you doing here? I-” he winced in pain again, his eyes squeezing shut once more. Terribly, Chris felt a stab of jealousy that Tom was so close to Scarlett and it only became stronger when he remembered the key card now in her pocket. He shook his head. Tom was the more important issue here.

Eventually they managed to get him sitting up and gave him some pain killers. After about half an hour he fell asleep, his body trying to sleep out his pain (the source of which they had determined was a particularly bad migraine) and they lay him down again.

Chris went to the kitchen to prepare lunch for them all, including Tom in case he woke up and needed food…though he doubted it.

They rang the production office and refused to let Tom be moved and refused to leave him. It was a good call; he woke multiple times in need of caring and remained in pain.

______

Chris had left for the night; he had had to do some shooting as he had so many scenes. Scarlett was asleep, her head in Tom’s lap as he slept under his sheets. She didn’t hear the movement from across the room, the quiet gait of the Prince or his whispered words as he gently pressed a thumb to Tom’s forehead.

The pain vanished from Tom’s face almost instantly as his features relax. The god ran his fingers through the curly hair and softly kissed the young mortal who woke gently and returned the kiss.

“Thank you...Loki” Scarlett woke up to hear the whispered words, see the disturbance of the air but did not see the figure that had just been in its place. Instead, she saw the small vanishing particles that hung in the air like jewels…tiny black diamonds.

Her brain was still fuzzy with sleep and she soon drifted back to the land of dreams, Tom fingers gently stroking her hair now in return for earlier as she slept.

______

“Holy Shit!” Chris smacked his head back into the headboard in fright but a hand snapped over his mouth to stop him from screaming again as Elsa turned over beside him.

He glared at the God of Mischief with all the anger he could muster and for a moment the trickster faltered. “Oh that really is odd…you look so like Thor when you do that…” Loki removed his hand from the mortal’s mouth, now sure he wasn’t going to make too much noise.

“Couldn’t you just talk to me at a reasonable hour and not scare the shit out of me by appearing out of thin air about 2 inches from my face!” Chris hissed quietly.

“Don’t bore me; it was enough of a stretch coming to speak to you.” He rolled his eyes as the mortal looked at him confused. “I’m not going to be able to visit Tom for a while…quite a while in fact…my brother is getting married and so I cannot cause trouble I’m being confined to the palace for 2 months either side of the wedding day…though how that will help I will never understand…” the mortal chuckled “Anyway…I think it would be prudent if I left him in your care…”

Chris simply stared at the god. “Sorry…are you asking for my help?”

Loki stiffened “No, I’m ordering you to obey this command and if you don’t you’ll pay for it…take care of him…in all manners of speaking" Chris flushed at that.

“No I can’t, I’m married, we don’t – you know we stopped!” He hissed in whispers at Loki.

“Oh please, like you haven’t been begging for another opportunity…take care of him or you’ll be punished accordingly.” And with that, Loki turned to smoke and Chris could do nothing but swear at the disturbed air in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut tut at Tom for making them all worry - and I would pay enormous amounts of money to have Loki take away my pain like that when I get migraines because they freaking HURT. Thank you for actually reading this! :D Pop in on me here: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/ I promise not to bite...much ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris goes to see Tom about Loki's appearence and gets rather more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh GUYS the Kudos and stuff!!!!! Thank you, means a lot :D

Tom stood awkwardly in his kitchen as Chris sat opposite him at the large island in the centre of his apartment’s kitchen. “So…You wanted to talk about something?”

Chris fiddled with a piece of left out cutlery for a minute before looking up. “Loki came to see me…”

Tom groaned “Oh god, I’m sorry, whatever he did, I’m sorry -”

“He didn’t do anything, he just asked me to do something…”

Tom froze, in many ways that was worse what on earth was Loki thinking of?!

“He’s not going to be able to come to earth for a while…he’s being detained 2 months either side of his brothers marriage ceremony so he doesn’t cause trouble – though I highly doubt that will stop him – and he asked me to…take care of you…” Chris looked down at the wooden worktop once more, looking awkward.

Tom was shocked. For one, he didn’t think Loki cared enough for that…it was nice… but then he was suspicious too, just what had Loki meant by take care – wait – no surely he didn’t mean…

“…Chris, he didn’t mean…in the sense that…”

“Oh he meant it particularly in that sense, he made that quite clear.”

Tom sighed “…Sorry…just ignore him-”

“Well, I sort of can’t…if I don’t do as he says; I’ll be ‘punished accordingly’ apparently.”

This time Tom groaned. Of course Loki had set precautions; he wasn’t exactly the sort to leave things to chance.

“So if we don’t…”

“…Yeah…”

Both men sighed…this is not how this was meant to happen. In fact, this was never meant to happen again. Damn Loki and his mischief.

In the next moment Chris’s head shot up at his friend’s words.

“Well, we might as well make the most of it” He watched wide eyed as Tom pulled off his shirt, dropped it on the floor and wandered off towards his bedroom.

Chris sat completely still for a moment, a million thoughts running through his head, but he knew he couldn’t resist. Just seeing Tom’s exposed skin again momentarily had sent flush to his face and a tingling running down his spine.

He slipped off the stool and all but ran towards Tom’s room.

______

There was an audible thump from the doorway and Tom and Chris unwillingly broke off their kiss to look up.

Scarlett stood in the doorway. Her bag was now at her feet where she had dropped it in surprise. Her eyes were wide. Chris groaned. “Does she have a key to everything you own?!”

Scarlett started laughing and before long all three of them were. Luckily, both men had still had their trousers on…however they had both been shirtless and there was a string of love bites down Tom’s neck and Tom had had his hand on the zip of Chris jeans at the moment Scarlett had walked in. It was quite clear what the situation was.

It didn’t worry Chris as much as it should have though, mainly since he suspected Scarlett already knew the details since her and Tom had been and remained such good friends after shooting.

He was still shocked though. The first premiere for Avengers was in a few weeks and he hadn’t really expected to see her until then, let alone have her let herself in to Tom’s apartment with a key Tom had failed to mention giving her. For some reason, that made him suspicious, even though he had no right to be.

After they collected themselves, they entered Tom’s living room where Scarlett was now sitting, still giggling.

Tom scratched the back of his neck awkwardly (in a similar way to when he and Scarlett had first met) and met her eyes.

“Hi…you’re early…I thought you’re plane wasn’t getting in for another 3 hours…I was going to pick you up…” So Tom had known she was coming, just not this soon.

“I was able to get the flight before (being a celebrity has it’s perks) and I got a cab because I already knew the address, so I let myself in and I thought I’d surprise you…which I evidently succeeded in doing” She laughed again.

“Yeah, you definitely achieved that” Tom laughed too and opened his arms to give her a big hug. Chris tried to hide the way his entire body tensed but Scarlett just raised an eyebrow over Tom’s shoulder as if to say ‘ _You’re not fooling anyone_ ’.

Chris couldn’t hold it back any longer. “So…umm, since when does Scarlett have a key to your apartment?” He tried to make his tone conversational but Scarlett looked like she’d just won a massive victory and he kicked himself inwardly.

She didn’t even give Tom a chance to begin “Oh ages!” She smiled dragging out the word “I come over to London whenever I can because I love it here and I always stay with Tom. It’s so convenient and we just share the double bed and share lots of hugs and have breakfast in bed.”

Tom shot her a warning look but she just giggled. Her voice may have been exaggerating and sarcastic but Chris had a sinking feeling it wasn’t far from the truth.

“Quit worrying, lover boy, he’s all yours, we haven’t done anything since that kiss on our big night out…well apart from -”

“Scarlett!” Tom cut in massively, clearly not wanting Chris to know about that particular event, but it was too late.

“No, go on, apart from what?”

“Forget it Chris, it’s nothing, you don’t need to know” Tom turned to his friend and held up his hands as if he could put a stop to the conversation.

“No it’s not, or you wouldn’t mind me knowing, what happened?” Chris frowned, now more curious than ever.

Tom sighed rubbing a hand over his forehead for a moment – as he always did in times of stress – before adding “It was just…”   
Scarlett turned to Chris and without any hesitation simply said “We slept together.”

Chris thought the bluntness would have made it worse, but it didn’t, in some odd way, it made it better. It made it seem simpler, but it still hurt, and it left him gaping slightly.

He sighed “Sorry but how is that ‘we haven’t done anything since our big night out’?”

“Well, we haven’t…except from that…” Tom reasoned. Scarlett was smiling far too much for Chris’s liking and when he frowned, pouting at her sulkily, but she merely stuck her tongue out.

“Oh come on, you can’t be mad at me. I’m really close to Tom and you know damn well he’s amazing in bed – I wanted to finish that kiss!” She grinned even wider as both Chris and Tom flushed to the colour of tomatoes.

“Fine. So I will concede that I will not be mad at you, but tell me one thing…When did this happen?”

“No.” Chris turned, surprised to Tom and how strong and forceful he sounded.

Scarlett clearly agreed with him, unlike before, and shook her head. “No, that changes things majorly, I won’t tell you for Tom’s sake.”

Tom frowned at her choice of words but said nothing, glad she was on his side.

“Oh, come on, how much of a difference can it make?!”

“If it doesn’t make any difference then you don’t need to know” Tom replied, turning himself away from Chris and towards Scarlett who gave him a small smile.

They continued to argue about the matter for at least 10 minutes more.

“Tom, just tell me, why do you not want me to know so much?!”

“Chris, drop it, right now or I swear to god, you leave, now.”

“No, kick me out – if you could – I’m not leaving until you tell me”

Something in Tom seemed to snap then. “Fine! Fine. It was about 4 and a half month before we finished shooting avengers.”

Chris paused. Nothing about that time seemed significant; he couldn’t understand why Tom hadn’t wanted to tell him so much, unless he was just unwilling to go into details.

“…I don’t understand, why were you so unwilling to say the date, what difference does it make -” But then it hit him. He saw Tom watch the realisation pass through his face; saw the face fall and he knew why he hadn’t wanted to tell him.

“…That was when I told you about Elsa…and the baby…when you were in Paris…”

Tom sighed. “Yeah, well now you get it.” He left the room without another word and all Chris could do was watch him go.

“I just didn’t think about it…” He said quietly to Scarlett.

She rested a comforting hand on his arm “He didn’t expect you too, that’s why he didn’t want to tell you now…it’s okay, just let him calm down…”

So, Chris sat down heavily on one of the islands stools and let Scarlett make him very strong tea.

______

It was an hour later when Scarlett knocked lightly on Tom’s bedroom door.

He sat up on his bed as she entered, closing the door behind her and sat down beside him on the bed. She rested her head gently on his shoulder and each wrapped an arm around the others waist.

“Thanks…I just can’t deal with this right now…particularly after what just happened…” Tom muttered and Scarlett looked up at him.

“I know.” She smiled a comforting smile.

“Did he ask about it?”

“Yes.”

“Did you tell him?”

“No…I figured that’s more yours to explain when you feel like it…though maybe going into detail wouldn’t be good for either of you anyway, jealousy might ensue.” She laughed quietly.

“That makes you sound very confident of your abilities in the bedroom you know” Tom chuckled.

“Well, I’m rather good wouldn’t you say?” She winked at him and Tom lowered his gaze laughing a little.

“…Yes…very good indeed” He smiled at the carpet and could practically feel Scarlett grinning away next to him. “…Is he still here?”

“He’s in the kitchen. I made him lots of tea…with lots of sugar in it.” Tom smiled at her words and sighed.

“I suppose I should talk to him…”

“Yes, you should” She tapped him lightly on the cheek with her hand, smiling as she did so “I’m going in the bath…and I’m borrowing those really nice candles again by the way, they’re just gorgeous” She kissed Tom’s cheek and he felt calm wash over him as she wandered towards his en suite.

 Tom sighed again and headed for the kitchen thinking, as usual when Scarlett arrived, that he would need to buy new candles before the week was out.

______

Chris looked up from his recently emptied cup to see Tom leaning in the doorway. How long he’d been there Chris couldn’t say as he had appeared wordlessly on quiet feet.

“Hey…”

“Yeah…hi…do you want tea or something?”

Chris laughed despite himself “No, I think I’ve had enough tea for a lifetime.”

There was a small pause between them as Tom moved to the opposite side of the island. “So…it was because of Elsa and the baby…?”

Tom frowned before replying “…Not exactly…it was a contributing factor but it mainly occurred because it happened to co-inside with an opportunity where we were both had the same frame of mind, so to speak…”

“But it was a contributing factor?”

Tom tensed and looked up at Chris this time, eyebrows knitted together “Yes, it was a contributing factor. I was immensely happy for you and Elsa but nothing say ‘ _nothing will ever happen between us again_ ’ better than the birth of a child.”

“Well technically the child hasn’t been born yet…”

“You see my point, Chris.” Tom glared, cutting him off abruptly.

Silence again.

Chris shifted slightly on his chair. “So…when you say you and Scarlett were in the same frame of mind you mean…?”

Tom sighed and looked down again. “You really want to hear the details of this? I don’t think that’s exactly healthy, for you or me.”

“Friends tend to discuss it when they sleep with someone – particularly if that someone is another friend. Remember? We used to do it all the time.” Chris countered, gesturing with his mug.

Tom fixed him with an analytical look, as if sizing up Chris intentions and motives before something seemed to change behind his eyes. Uh oh, Chris knew that look. It was slightly devious and Chris was pretty sure he must have learnt it from being in Loki’s presence.

Chris knew he had well and truly stepped in it. He was probably about to be punished with an immensely detailed story of how Tom’s night with Scarlett had gone.

Tom clicked his tongue and sat up a little. “Okay, fine, but you asked for it.”

Yep. Chris just knew was definitely going to have this described in terrible detail. …He was right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah the next chapter basically has Tom telling that story and slowly killing Chris in the process...it's quite fun. Hope your enjoying reading this :) Tumblr: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paris is the city of love after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Documentation of Tom and Scarlett’s slightly, accidental night together. This basically got written because I needed to make Chris really jealous and I wanted to explain it properly...and because I wanted to try my hand at writing Tom/Scarlett. Also if you want to know the cake reference, I got the inspiration from this scrummy picture: http://pocketcultures.com/topicsoftheworld/files/2009/06/french-cakes.jpg Oh and stuff gets serious from now on.

“Yes, such fantastic news, I’m so happy for you, mate, truly!” Tom smiled into his mobile as he listened to Chris’s excited voice through the earpiece, his accent particularly thick with his joy.

“Yes, yes, I can’t wait to meet – well, I suppose we don’t know yet – him or her.” Chris laughed at his friends words at the other end of the line, his voice crackled a little through the connection.

“Yeah…ok, great, I’ll see you back on set in a week or so. Yep, see you then, bye.” Tom continued to smile even after he hung up his phone but something was already eating into his happiness as he ordered a coffee from the French patisserie and sat down next to one of the windows.

He pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind and sipped his drink, pulling out today’s paper, flipping through the pages as he alternated between reading and staring out at the Paris scenery as he waited for Scarlett to appear.

It just happened that he and Scarlett were in Paris this same weekend. Scarlett had been doing an interview there that Friday and had decided to stay a little longer as everybody had been granted a week off from the set, while Tom had simply come to get away from it all. Paris was one of his favourite cities after all.

Five minutes later Scarlett stepped through the door in a gorgeous pale blue-green dress that swirled a few inches above her knees. As usual when Tom hadn’t seen Scarlett for any amount of time, he was taken aback by how beautiful she was, particularly in the Paris sunshine.

She clicked quietly across the tiles in her heels before grasping Tom (who had stood up to greet her) in a huge hug, as if she hadn’t seen him in months. In reality, it had been about two weeks.

“Bonjour!” Scarlett beamed at him, speaking French with a thick American accent. He smiled back as she settled across from him at the table, placing down a quite a few expensive looking shopping bags that Tom eyed curiously. “What? One has to shop when in Paris” She laughed.

“Indeed.” He laughed back as a waitress wandered over to take Scarlett’s order.

_“Hello, how can I help you? Also sir, would you like anything else?”_

“Ermm, Tom help me out here, my French is terrible…just get me a coffee…and one of those awesome looking cakes for us to share” She laughed awkwardly as the waitress waited patiently, already knowing Tom could speak French, having spoken to him earlier.

“Yeah, sure…umm… _Could I have another latte and an Americano, with milk, for my friend, as well as a Tartlette Exotique from the front counter_ ” The waitress nodded smiling and wandered away. Tom looked up to see Scarlett staring at him, her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her hands.

“What, have I got coffee round my mouth or something?”

“Nope, it’s just the French is very impressive, are you fluent?” She smiled shaking her head.

Tom let out an awkward laugh “Ah, no, not by any means, I just about know enough to order in a patisserie, but I know little else.”

“Oh, that’s a blatant lie” She smirked at him “That was absolutely faultless.”

“How would you know, you don’t speak French, I could have got it all wrong” He pointed a finger at her, teasingly.

She threw him another smile “Ah, but you see, I have other evidence to back up my claim”

“Do you now?”

“I do. Most of the things you do are faultless; it’s hardly surprising that your French is too.” She smiled as a flush entered the Englishmen’s cheeks and couldn’t help but giggle. “Oh, Tom, you’re adorable when you’re embarrassed!”

He opened his mouth to protest but was having trouble recovering from her words. Pleasantly the waitress interrupted them again and Tom was given a little more time to prepare a response, particularly as the desert had arrived with their coffees.

“Oooooh, that looks fantastic!” Scarlett pulled her coffee towards her as the desert was placed between them, along with two small forks. “Bagsie the strawberry” She smiled laughter still in her eyes as she picked up her fork.

“You’re welcome to it…as long as I get the bit of peach” He grinned.

What he wasn’t expecting was Scarlett to scoop up the small piece of peach with her finger and gently press it between his open lips. Tom’s brain went into immediate overdrive.

He could taste the sweetness of the peach, mingling with the silky thickness of cream as the smooth skin of Scarlett’s finger slid back from between his lips and she calmly picked up her coffee cup and licked the remaining residue of cream from the finger she had just removed from Tom’s mouth. He swallowed slowly.

He was gobsmacked.

“What, you said you wanted the peach?” She grinned back at his shocked face, sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

“I – umm – wasn’t exactly expecting it like that…”

She only laughed as Tom stuttered and downed half of his coffee. Well, he certainly wasn’t thinking about Chris anymore.

After that, conversation for the two didn’t take its usual course and there was a lot more flirting. They spent at least an hour in the patisserie but both were itching to get somewhere a little less crowded and so headed towards the river, paying their bill as they went.

As they walked towards one of the many boats that lazily ran up and down the river, they walked closer together than normal and within a few minutes Scarlett slipped her hand into Tom’s. He definitely wasn’t going to complain.

They quietly paid for boat tickets and then slipped out into the sunshine, finding seats in a secluded spot. They relaxed into one another in a way that they never normally would, Tom draping an arm over Scarlett’s shoulder and her leaning into him.

They chatted calmly for about 10 minutes before Scarlett looked up at him.

“How about dealing with that unfinished business?”

Tom faltered for a moment, taken aback by her forwardness as usual, but then a lone thought crossed his mind. You like Scarlett. You like Scarlett a lot, nothing could hurt your friendship, not even that. It’s time you moved on. Chris has. So, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

“So we’re going for sober this time, are we?”

“Oh I think so…” She turned towards him a little more, placing a hand on his neck where she gently caressed the lightly tanned skin.

Tom leaned down as she leaned up and their lips met once more. It was even more glorious than last time. It was gentle but there was a sureness to this that only made it better and as Scarlett’s hands worked through his hair and Tom ran his fingers across her waist in a way that made her breath hitch, they knew that this time it wasn’t going to end with a simple kiss.

______

Tom fell backwards onto the bed, pulling off his leather jacket and discarding it as he did so. Scarlett pressed into him, running a hand down his chest as his tongue slipped over hers.

Tom pulled her closer as they lay down and rolled so she was beneath him. Tom’s fingers brushed against the outside of Scarlett’s upper thigh and she sighed against this lips. They paused for a moment, breathing hard staring into each other’s eyes.

“Still sure about this?” he murmured.

“If you stop now I swear to god I’ll strangle you!” She rolled her eyes slightly, exasperated and Tom smiled.

“Message received…” He leant back down and kissed her again, this time it was stronger, harder and more urgent. They pressed together, Scarlett lifting slightly from the bed, Tom moving down to meet her as she slipped her hands under his top and pulled it over his head. Taking a moment to appreciate muscle she hadn’t known he had she smiled as his hand made its way to the back of her dress and began edging the zip down.

The material slipped away easily and soon Scarlett lay below him in nothing but her underwear.

“You’re gorgeous…” He whispered as he lent down to her neck and Scarlett arched as his lips touched the sensitive spot near her collar bone.

Tom skilfully removed his jeans, his lips not leaving her for a second as she moaned lightly with pleasure. He traced her outline, the touch light but her skin was so sensitive to it now she could feel the line of his fingers long afterwards as she shivered with delight.

Hungrily, she rolled him over onto his back, kissing him full on the mouth again as his hands settled on her back, fingers playing teasingly under the edging of her underwear. She groaned against his lips and reached down between her legs to brush lightly across the clear bulge in Tom’s thin boxers. He groaned throatily as she did so and she smiled against his lips. If he was going to be a tease, so was she.

Before he lost the ability to co-ordinate, Tom reached up and unhooked the clip of Scarlett’s bra and it was left on the floor with the rest of their clothing. He pulled away from her mouth, moving as he placed a hand on each pert breast and took a nipple into his mouth. Scarlett moaned loudly and they switched positions again, Tom back on top.

 Still at her chest, Tom removed a hand and traced down across her stomach, pausing momentarily on the fabric of her underwear before slipping his hand beneath. Scarlett inhaled sharply and thrust slightly towards his fingers.

This was heaven…

______

_Momentary switch back to real time_

Back in Tom’s kitchen Chris rested his head on his hand, one elbow on the island, his features twisted in annoyance.

“Want me to stop?” Chris looked up, glaring. Tom’s tone had been conversational throughout, just like old times when they had discussed girls, but this was agony. Chris knew that Tom’s question only reflected the challenge in his eyes.

Chris wondered whether he was trying to hurt him as much as he must have hurt Tom up until now. Maybe he was getting his just deserts.

“No.”

______

_Back in Tom’s hotel suite_

There was a small interruption as Tom found a condom – and Scarlett tried to get her breath back, Tom was very skilled with those elegant long fingers of his – but before long they were back at it, all clothing having disappeared over the edge of the bed.

Their breathing was heavier and quicker now, both expectant and wanting. Scarlett whimpered slightly as the hardness of Tom’s cock brush against her already dripping entrance.

They held out for another minute or so, becoming more frantic all the time, but before long neither could resist and Scarlett arched against him as entered her.

Tom groaned above her and each took a moment to adjust, heartbeats raised.

She breathed hard and shivered as Tom’s tongue ran up her neck – which she elongated happily, stretching back to allow him easier passage. Soon, he began to move.

At first, he remained at a steady even pace, slowly but surely making Scarlett lose her mind with pleasure as she pushed down onto him, making him gasp. After a little long, the pace picked up, particularly when Tom’s fingers returned to her clit, making her clench around him deliciously.

They continued, each building higher at the other’s touch, light fingers and darting tongues that ran across the other.

Scarlett felt herself climbing higher and slightly dug her hands into the flesh of Tom’s shoulders as her second orgasm hit her. She quickly felt Tom tense inside her, his own release triggered by hers as his hands continued to run across her burning skin. It was bliss, absolute bliss.

They breathed hard, hands still pressed to skin as they gradually steadied themselves. Tom calmly repositioned himself next to her (discreetly dealing with the condom as he did) and turned back to face her, nuzzling at her neck.

“Well that was fun…”

She couldn’t help but laugh and Tom smiled against her neck. “Yes, it was definitely worth finishing that kiss” She replied, still giggling.

______

_Full return to normal time at Tom’s apartment_

Somewhere between the brief pause in Tom’s story and now, Chris had started fiddling with things…And then he’d started pacing.

Now Tom had finished, he simply stood glowering at the kitchen tiles. Well he’d asked for it.

At that moment, Scarlett wandered through having finished her bath. Trouble was, she was only wearing a bikini and an elegantly tied sarong.

Chris felt another stab of jealousy at how comfortable she was in Tom’s house – and of how relaxed she was around him – but also one of annoyance as his eyes joined Tom’s to watched her walk gracefully across the room.

“What?” She looked back at them innocently, pushing her sunglasses back onto the top of her head. “I thought I would use the roof terrace pool while it’s still sunny…”

Tom smiled “It’s nothing, ignore us.”

Scarlett raised an eyebrow but then headed for the lifts.

“It’s so nice that you two are so comfortable with each other – must be particularly nice for you if she wanders around like that all the time, I think Loki asked the wrong person.” Chris remarked, looking hard at Tom.

“Oh grow up, it’s not like that. Yes, of course, she’s beautiful, but we’re not like that – we’re just friends, no matter what you think you see.” Tom sighed.

“Right, just friends – that share kisses at clubs and have sex in Paris”

The retort made Tom tense as he looked back at Chris. He sighed again.

“When did we go from best friends to snapping at each other every five minutes…?”

Chris stood still, taken aback by the sudden change. He looked up into the green eyes. All trace of mischief had disappeared, replaced by a sadness and something distinctly _Tom_.

Chris looked down and chuckled deafly before saying “Since we had sex – seriously I’d love to know how you and Scarlett do it, I think we could use some pointers…”

Tom chuckled quietly “I suppose yes…but it’s different for me and you. With Scarlett, we don’t have those sorts of feelings for each other – we care for each other so much, but it’s not like that. With me and you…”

 “…We both still want to be together…”

They looked into each other’s eyes, real honesty coming out for the first time in months. Chris pulled an unhappy face “I think we need to talk to Elsa…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Chris, but to be fair he asked for it. Lots of chapters will be going up today, it's so easy when you've already finished a fic, when I put other stuff up don't expect it to be anywhere near as fast as this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australia: sun, sea and sand - what more could you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olny 4 more chapters to put up after this one and then I can get on to other stuff :)

Tom pulled off his shades to take a better look at the beautiful bright surroundings of Australia. This was his second time here but he had a sinking feeling it wasn’t going to be nearly as fun as the first.

He couldn’t stop the guilt building in the pit of his stomach as they drew up at Chris’s house. It only worsened as he hugged Elsa and she smiled kindly up at him. He also felt incredibly terrible as she placed his hands round her now large stomach and beamed as the baby kicked.

After ten minutes, Elsa knew something was wrong.

“You boys are awfully quiet” Tom stiffened slightly “Why don’t you go out onto the beach and relax the jet lag away?”

“Well, you know we really should talk about that thing we came to discuss…” Chris began.

“Oh I know, I know – but a little sunshine can’t hurt” She laughed “Go on, add to the rumours you two are together, they’re so fun to read in the magazines!”

Chris had opened his mouth to speak but closed it abruptly.

Tom stepped in. “That sounds like a great idea, doesn’t it Chris?” He gave his friend a very poignant look “I think some sunshine would do us good.”

Chris frowned slightly but nodded, throwing Elsa a smile as they wandered into the garden (which had its own private beach) and wandered a little way before settling themselves on the sand.

Chris sighed. “This is going to be the most difficult thing in the world.”

“Hmmm, I don’t know, it could be worse, it’s not like you’re telling her you want a divorce or anything – you’re just being truthful…admittedly that’s going to be horrific to do, but it’s better than something else.” Tom smiled half-heartedly at his friend.

Chris laughed lightly for a moment “I suppose…” He grimaced “I just don’t want to hurt her…I love her so much but…then there’s also you, Tom…”

Tom tried to come up with words but his brain failed him and he simply sighed and looked down at the sand.

“You know what? This isn’t helping at all – worrying about it will do none of us any good. Let’s go for a swim.” He smiled at the man beside him in reassurance and then grinned mischievously. “Last one to the sea is going to be a suck-ish father!”

He sprinted away without looking back and heard Chris cry of “You little cheat!” from behind him with a laugh.

Chris over took him about 4 meters from the water and stood calmly stretching as if it had been no effort at all as Tom came up panting a little.

“You run so bloody fast…” Tom breathed, flopping down on the damp sand as Chris pulled off his t-shirt and wandered into the cool water (both had worn board shorts instead of normal jeans, suspecting the sea would be their first stop).

“And you run so bloody slow, now come on” Chris laughed flicking water at Tom.

“Okay, okay!” Tom laughed, pulling off his top and wading in after Chris, disappearing momentarily as he dived below the clear bright surface, resurfacing further out.

Chris swam to his side and they lay back in the water. When Tom stood to comb the hair out of his eyes, Chris watched him carefully.

“…Have you been working out?”

Tom laughed, blushing slightly under Chris’s intense gaze “Umm, a little, yeah…nothing major…”

Chris traced the muscle lines with his eyes, particularly the ones disappearing below the line of Tom’s board shorts. It was only when Tom fidgeted awkwardly that he really knew he was staring.

“Sorry, I was just…”

“Staring at my chest, yeah” Tom raised an eyebrow, cheekily.

“Oh shut up” Chris smiled and splashed Tom, who pretended to be insulted before pushing Chris under the water playfully.

Chris came up laughing, pulling the now dripping hair out of his eyes. They chuckled for a few moments smiling at each other, just like the first time they’d come here. But something was distinctly different between them. Those little looks, the small smiles, the way they traced each other’s outlines with their eyes.

They had moved close without even realising it, water dripping off their skin, completely unnoticed as they looked into each other’s eyes, the want that wasn’t allowed to be shown with the body, displayed clearly within them.

“…How about we swim out to that rock…for a little privacy…” Chris breathed quietly in a way that made Tom shiver.

“…Chris…We really shouldn’t, not here…”

“Oh come on, that rock is about a 200 meters out…you can barely see it from the house…and if we swim round to the other side…” Chris trailed a finger across Tom’s stomach as explanation and then dived and began to swim away, knowing all too well that Tom would follow him.

______

Chris grabbed Tom’s wrist and pulled him close onto the usefully raised platform of rock the second he swam round the edge of the rock. He ran a hand down Tom’s damp back and sighed blissfully.

“I have missed doing this…”

“Chris, honestly is this such a good -”

Tom’s words died on his lips as Chris brought their mouths together and he groaned lightly. Chris’s mouth was hot against his and the deeper the kiss went, the more he hungered for it.

They were now flush against each other; body’s aching for skin on skin contact. Chris pulled away to kiss down Tom’s neck and Tom sighed. “Oh god, yes I’ve missed this too…”

Chris fingertips made patterns down his sides as his mouth burned on Tom’s neck. Tom wound his hands across the Australian’s back and gasped as Chris lightly bit at a pressure point before running his tongue across the now sensitive skin.

The Englishmen proceeded to slide his hand downwards in return, rubbing Chris seductively through his shorts – an action that made Chris groan against his neck and brought a smile to Tom’s lips.

Chris pulled impatiently at Tom’s shorts, eager to go further and Tom allowed him to slide them off and place them on a ledge with his own as their lips met once again, tongues exploring their mouths.

The feeling of the others arousal now completely obvious, the two pressed together even more urgently, so hungry for each other’s touch you could have believed they were completing the act as if it was the last time – for all they knew, after talking to Elsa, it could be.

Unable to hold off any longer, Chris ran a finger around Tom’s entrance, making the Englishman moan into his open mouth. He circled the ring of muscle once or twice, trying to be patient but gave up when Tom whispered “…Hurry up, Chris, I want you…Now.”

He inserted a finger and Tom kissed him harder, groaning slightly. Before long he pressed a second finger into Tom, who pushed back on the digits, his cock twitching as the Australian scissored his fingers delightfully.

Tom’s muscles twitched around Chris’s fingers and Tom groaned. “Chris, now.” He growled quietly.

Chris removed his fingers and Tom impatiently moaned at the momentary loss but was soon satisfied as the heat of Chris cock pushed against his entrance. Tom kissed up Chris’s neck as Chris pushed into him, pausing momentarily to bite gently on Chris’s earlobe.

Chris groaned at the heat of Tom’s mouth on his neck and fully sheathed himself with one large push in his impatience, making Tom gasp and dig his fingers into the muscle of Chris’s shoulder blades.

They breathed hard for a minute both adjusting to the sensation of being completely together again before Chris began to move.

As Chris established a steady rhythm, Tom pushed back to meet him, gasping when a well-aimed strike of Chris’s hit the bundle of nerves buried deep inside him _just so_.

Their lips crashed together again, incoherent whispers mingling with their elated breathing while Chris moved in and out at a pace that was slowly but surely taking Tom to pieces.

A few more well aimed strikes from Chris was all it took to bring him close and from the throaty groan that came from the back of Chris’s throat, he wasn’t far off either.

The Aussie fingers reached down to grasp Tom cock, causing him to moan as Chris rubbed at the head. Less than a minute later, Tom tightened around him and gave a guttural moan as he spilled onto his own and Chris’s stomach. Chris followed momentarily, his own release triggered by Tom’s and both of them stood panting as Chris pulled out.

“…Wow…we haven’t done that in a while…” Tom smiled slightly his voice muffled as he leaned against Chris’s chest. The Australian chuckled quietly beside him, his voice still edged with pleasure.

Both of them slipped back into their board shorts and shared a small understanding smile as they stood on the edge of the raised platform.

“…I guess we should get back.” Chris sighed slightly.

“Yeah, Elsa will start worrying the rumours are true…though that wouldn’t be nearly as much of a shock as being told they are so maybe that’s not such a bad thing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing TomChris more than any other pairing, it's brilliant - also serious stuff and terrible realisations and conversations in the next chapter. Thank you to those who have left comments or kudos, your lovely!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa drops a bomb, everything goes bottoms up and Tom has to get down to some serious thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long gap! I would say I was crazily busy (which I was a little) but it's mainly because I forgot! Sorry! Anyway, enjoy the chapter :)

Tom shook the last few drops of salty water from his hair as he made his way back across the decking that led up to the house. Chris followed behind him, his feet scuffing slightly, his frown from earlier having returned on the swim back.

“…It’ll work out…I’m sure it will” Chris looked up at the sound of Tom’s voice and flashed him a little nervous and pained smile.

“Yeah…mate, I think I’ll stay out here for a bit…”

“…Sure.”

Tom rested his hand on the door handle for a moment before pushing down and entering the open kitchen once more. Elsa smiled from the counter.

“Enjoy your swim?”

Tom smiled back at her, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes, I’ve certainly missed the beautiful Australian ocean…Chris is just enjoying the sunshine I think.”

Elsa nodded, smiling as he slipped into one of the stools by the counter before continuing with lunch preparations.

“What do you prefer; Chicken or Beef?”

“Chicken, if it’s no trouble” He paused, looking at Elsa slightly harder now as she flitted about the kitchen. She was wonderful, active and brilliant, even, and perhaps most especially now she was pregnant. What the hell was he doing stepping into the middle of that?

“…Elsa…could I talk to you about something…?”

Elsa hummed quietly before looking across to Tom.

“Well, I would say yes, but I don’t think you should without Chris…you should be explaining together I think.”

Tom gaped “But you don’t know what I’m going to say…” She simply raised an eyebrow.

“Tom, you’re a bright man, do I look blind to you?”

Tom stared at her wordlessly “...You already know…” She nodded calmly as Tom tried to get a grip on his new situation. “You-you should be angry – so angry – you should hate me, why are you allowing me to stay in your house…?”

“Well, for one it’s not just you, it’s you and Chris but I could never hate you for it Tom…of all people I can see why you like him, I married him, didn’t I?” There was a definite sadness to Elsa’s smile that made his gut twist.

He stared down at the counter top. “…I’m so sorry…but we’ll end it, it’s fine, I’ll walk away, I could never come between you and Chris.”

“You really believe it’s that simple?” His head snapped back up to look at her. “You can’t overwrite love, Tom, it stays whether you want it to or not.”

“It’s not love.” Tom stated hurriedly.

“Isn’t it?”

“How could it be, Elsa?! He has you, he loves you – yes, we enjoy each other’s company, but he doesn’t love me, not as he does you.”

“Even if that was true – which I do not believe, I know Chris – that doesn’t change anything, whether or not he loves you, you love him, Tom, that’s what matters.”

At that moment, there was a click of a door and Chris slipped into the room. Elsa glanced his way with a small smile, but Tom’s gaze remained determinedly upon the countertop. Maybe he liked the granite, okay?

“Hi honey, lunch is nearly ready – Tom could you pass me the salt?”

Tom handed over the salt as if on auto-pilot before making the mistake of glancing at Elsa who fixed him with a serious look. _‘You love him, Tom, that’s what matter’s’_. No way. Not a chance, he had got in way too deep with this situation, it had to remain as simple as possible. He would up and leave, Chris would forget him, and everything would go back to normal.

 _Love_.

Shit. Tom slipped off the stool and headed towards his room at an unnaturally quick pace. He heard Chris’s concerned call of “Tom?” as he left but continued walking. He had to cool his head…and preferable the hammering of his heart as well.

______

Tom stared at the ceiling, his eyes unfocused as his mind churned over his feelings. Of course he loved Chris, how could he not? And, yes, Chris loved him, but in what way? How had he fallen that deep without even noticing?

They had never bothered discussing their feelings at length…it wasn’t exactly the easiest discussion in the world.

Now it was the only thing that seemed to matter; did Chris love him the way he loved Chris…or did Chris just love him as a friend and like him enough to be in bed with him.

And worse still, if he did love Tom as Elsa had been hinting, what the hell happened now?! What about Elsa, Chris life, his family…the baby.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

______

“Tom?” Chris leant slightly against the bedroom door, lightly rapping his knuckles on the smooth surface.

No reply, figures.

Chris sighed and stared at the door handle for a moment. This had not been a good afternoon.

Finding out Elsa knew hadn’t even been the worst part. The worst part was the look on her face as they talked. The small sad smile, the occasional narrowing of her eyes as Chris explained and the fact she was being so damn wonderful about it.

She had made her view clear though, and Chris knew she was right. She wanted it to end and it had to, nobody was generous and trusting enough to allow that sort of relationship along with a marriage. Also, Elsa may have been good about it but that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be the most horrifically saddening thing Chris ever had to do.

He tried again. “Tom?”

A small shuffling sound came from the other side of the door and it clicked open, making Chris stumble slightly as he’d been leaning against it. “Hey…”

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither saying anything until Tom stepped back and gestured for him to enter his room. Briefly Chris wondered when he had started calling it ‘Tom’s room’ and with a stab of unhappiness realised he might soon have to stop doing so.

He perched on the edge of the desk and fidgeted, wringing his hands.

“So, I spoke to Elsa…she said she’d spoken to you…she…” Shit, why was it so hard to say?

“It’s fine, Chris. Forget it, we knew it was going to happen – I’ll pack and leave tomorrow...” Tom wasn’t looking at him. The Englishmen had his arms folded across his chest and everything about his body language seemed to be putting up a barrier.

“…I’m sorry…”

“So am I…”

They returned to silence as Tom looked anywhere but Chris, who was trying to catch his eye. He got the feeling that if he looked, something terrible would happen. Also he doubted becoming tearful was a manly and attractive look.

To think how easily something could be shattered. Earlier he had felt happier, surer of his place than he had in months, and now, as he stood opposite Chris, he felt adrift…he felt _lost_.

Accidentally, Tom glanced over at Chris and their eyes locked. How can so many things be portrayed with a single look? He looked away. He had to, or he might just break down right then and there.

“What happens now?” Chris was staring at him intently as he looked up.

“What – umm – well, I…I don’t know…” Tom wanted to reel off the usual stuff, he really did, the ‘ _we stay friends, of course_ ’ and ‘ _don’t worry about it mate, we just go back to how we were_ ’, ‘ _See you soon’_ etc…but it didn’t feel right. He felt like he was cheating Chris by saying something he knew couldn’t be true.

If he kept seeing Chris, this would never go away, nothing would ever change…and they had to.

Chris seemed to understand his silence as his face fell slightly.

“I see…I-I hope you sleep well…” Chris’s voice cracked slightly as he got up and, without another word, headed for the door.

“Chris – wait!” The Australian turned back towards him.

“Yes?”

Tom opened and closed his mouth a few times, searching for words other than the ones he truly wanted to say but couldn’t, wondering why he had spoken. He couldn’t change this; it was just how it had to be.

“I-I…Just, never mind…Goodnight.” He looked down at the floor once more as Chris clenched his jaw.

“Goodnight.” The door shut with a click.

Tom let out a shaky breath as he turned and let his body slide down the cold surface of his door, choking back his feelings, allowing his eyes to close.

On the other side of the door Chris did the same, hanging his head between his hands.

He had gone in with only one thing he had wanted to make clear to Tom…he hadn’t even managed that; equally, Tom had wanted to speak to Chris to confirm only one thing and he hadn’t been able to say it.

Both leaned their heads back against the wood, eyes closed. How much would they regret not saying that, would they ever even know? Why was it so hard to say?

 _I Love You_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have left kudos or comments or bookmarks your all absolute darlings! :) By the way, any mistakes are me because I don't have a Beta as of yet...and probably won't ever get one but yeah.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later and Tom is back in England and trying to get along without Chris, until a mysterious visit puts paid to any ideas of getting the Autralian out of his head.

There had always been something about rainy days. Something that gave a hint to something unusual, that manifested a certain kind of sadness; nostalgia.

As Tom traipsed through London’s overcrowded streets with the rain pouring down around him, he couldn’t help but think there were places he’d rather be.

Australia perhaps…

It had been nearly 2 years since Tom had silently left Chris’s house in Australia and Thor 2 had been and gone. They kept up appearances, smiled and laughed for the cameras and patiently talked with interviewers but it was never quite the same.

Those late night phone calls had dwindled until they disappeared completely and the wonderful relationship they had had off camera seemed to vanish into thin air.

On screen, their odd relations simply translated to the brother’s confrontation, appearing normal. The only difference any of the crew had noticed during the Thor 2 filming was that each returned to their own trailers, but hey, everyone grew apart, everyone simply assumed they’d drifted slightly.

Now, months later, it was still agony to be away from Chris, as if the wound was still fresh…It was nothing compared to seeing Chris though. The sad glances…the apology in their eyes…words that could never be said, no seeing him was worse.

Tom sighed as he drew near his apartment building, turning his collar up against the wind and rain. Once inside the lobby he slipped into the elevator quietly, eyes tired.

His door clicked behind him and he lay back against the cool wood, the back of his head connecting with the surface.

It had been a long day.

______

On the other side of the world, Chris flipped through some paper work as sun streamed through the windows.

“Daddy, Daddy!” India toddled in, hurriedly followed by Elsa. Chris scooped her up and smiled as she did, while she reached to wrap her arms around his neck.

He frowned, however, at Elsa’s smile. Instead of her usual bright, joyous expression, it seemed tight and strained.

“What’s wrong?”

“…I think we need to talk…” She looked at the floor, briefly flicking her eyes up and taking India from him.

“Indy, play with Sally for a while, mummy and daddy have to have a chat.” Elsa turned her pinched smile on her daughter and handed her to the nanny they had hired soon after India’s first birthday. Sally beamed in return and India happily left with her to seek out toys.

“What’s going on? Last time I saw you look like that was when Tom–” Chris stopped short at the name and the look on Elsa’s face.

“It’s about that actually…” She mirrored his now deep frown. “Chris, when I married you, I married you because I loved you and because you loved me, because I was first in your world as you were in mine…I’m not first to you anymore…”

His mouth worked wordlessly as he stared at Elsa.

“Don’t try and deny it, just let me speak. I thought that maybe if you and Tom stopped seeing each other, this would go away and we could go back to normal…I know now I was wrong. You love him, Chris – Still.” She looked up at him and their eyes met “I need someone who’s going to put me first. If you can’t give me that anymore…you at least need to let me find it.”

“…You can’t be – You want…” He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to contemplate the fact that the one constant thing in his life was crumbling around him.

“…I’m filing for divorce, Chris…It’s better for both of us.”

______

SLAM.

“Ow! Bugger, bugger bugger…where is that phone…?” Tom rubbed his now throbbing hand as he blinked himself awake, staring round for his phone – the source of the noise that had woken him, causing him to smash his hand on his bedside table.

He fumbled slightly as he picked up his phone, not bothering to check the caller ID, only glancing at the time as he brought it to his ear. 3:45am…who called at 3:45am?!

“…Hello?” He mumbled, voice still edged with sleep.

“Tom! Hi…I thought you weren’t going to pick up…its Chris…”

Tom eyes opened a little more and he sat up a little straighter, his whole body tensed.

“Chris…Hi.” And before he could help himself “Do you have any idea what time it is?”

There was a small pause at the other end of the line as Chris brain seemed to tick over the implications of what he’d said.

“…Shit…sorry, time zones…I forgot, it’s been a while after all…” Tom could practically see the Australian scratching the back of his neck in his embarrassment “What time is it there?”

“It’s nearly 4:00am.” Tom couldn’t help but sound slightly pinched due to his tiredness. He sighed as Chris inhaled sharply “Forget it, I’m awake now, what do you need?”

“…I – umm – I just felt like ringing you – I didn’t really think about it…old habits die hard and all…” the line crackled slightly as Chris became silent. Tom frowned.

“You just _felt_ like ringing me…at 4:00 in the morning.” _After nearly 2 years of silence_ he added in his mind.

“I – sorry – it’s just – me and Elsa – I – no, you know what, forget it, your right…I’ll see you around” The line went dead before Tom could utter a word and he brought the phone away from his ear only to stare at it, baffled.

After a minute, he sighed, dropped it back on the table and rolled over. Sleep was what he needed right now – even if he knew he wasn’t going to get any.

______

Chris exhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair. Well, that had gone well.

He shifted slightly in his uncomfortable plastic chair. American airports weren’t the most well-furnished of places after all.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, tired from jet lag – Australia to America did things to your head that should never be done.

What the hell was he here doing anyway? Sure, technically he knew what, he was about to get on a plane – or at least he was planning to at this moment, he had changed his mind 5 times in the past hour; leaving and then coming back again.

After finally giving in to the niggling feeling in his chest, he had rung Tom and…well…that hadn’t really wasn’t the best phone call, was it?

He sighed again, dropping his phone back in his bag. 4:00am…how much of an idiot was he to have clean forgotten about time zones?!

“ _Last call for flight 207 to London, Luton, England. Please Board.”_ The speaker system went silent once more with a small click and Chris glanced around the empty waiting area.

 _Fuck it_.

He jumped up from his seat, headed for the gate and handed over the ticket. _London, here I come_.

______

“Thomas, darling!” Tom rolled his eyes and smiled as Robert ran towards him and enveloped him in a side on hug. Tom laughed as the man clapped him on the shoulder and beamed.

It had been a while since he’d seen the American actor so it was good to catch up. Robert being in London for one of his premiere’s had provided the perfect opportunity.

“How’ve you been?” Tom slipped into a chair by one of the more secluded tables in the restaurant they had chosen for lunch.

“Fantastic. Am I ever anything else?” Robert grinned, joining him. “What about you, how’re you and lover boy doing?”

Tom winced “Can’t you just say ‘how’s Chris’ like a normal person?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Robert smiled, raising an eyebrow and placing his sunglasses down on the table “Seriously though, how are you?”

“…Fine.”

“So not fine then.”

Tom sighed. “No, not great, I must admit.”

“Miss him?”

“It has nothing to do with him.”

“It has everything to do with him.” Robert eyed him carefully as he glared. “Have you spoken to him recently?”

“No, of course – oh well – yes actually…He rang me…at 4 in the morning, last night…” Robert’s eyebrows shot up momentarily before he frowned slightly.

“And he rang you at 4 in the morning because…?”

“No idea…didn’t end well…You know what, I hate this café, shall we go back to my place for lunch?”

Robert smiled slightly “…Sure.”

______

“…Yes, the audition was great but I hated the script so I dropped it…” Tom fitted the key into the door as Robert and he chatted aimlessly about work.

“Hmm, know how you feel, you have to like the part to play it well” He pushed the door open and headed towards the kitchen, gesturing for Robert to follow. “But we’ll be filming Avengers 2 soon and you enjoy that, which is good. Oh, by the way, I heard a rumour you auditioned for-” He stopped short as he entered the kitchen and Robert nearly crashed into him.

Robert nimbly managed to duck round Tom to avoid the collision but immediately stopped to stare too.

“I thought you said you hadn’t seen him a while?”

“I haven’t.” Tom voice was solid but a little clipped as he stared at Chris who was lying haphazardly half on the kitchen island as he sat on a stool, fast asleep, a mug of coffee half-finished beside him.

“So what’s he doing in your kitchen?”

“Not a clue.” His jaw tensed as he gazed at the Aussie who seemed incredibly vulnerable as he breathed softly, mumbling a little in his sleep. Seeing Chris in such a state brought memories back in unforgiving freshness and Tom stood speechless.

The spare key Tom had given him years ago sat beside the coffee mug. “Time zone confusion…” Tom muttered, thinking out loud as he looked over the scene and remembered Chris’s phone call.

“What?”

Tom started a little, having half-forgotten Robert’s presence. “It’s why he rang me at 4 in the morning…2 flights to get to England…2 time zone changes, jet lag…he must have been confused.”

“…Right…as much as I love catching up Buddy, I think I’ll let you deal with this one alone – I’m here all week, give me a ring.” Robert smiled and gave Tom Shoulder a squeeze before heading back towards the door.

Tom listened to the click and then turned back towards Chris. He stared for a minute, levelling his breathing as he ran a hand through his hair.

He slumped down opposite Chris, beyond confused, and simply looked at the other man. What the hell was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lovely, thank you!!!!! Come to my blog, you know you want to! http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about three little words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last main chapter - the one after this is basically just a round up chapter :) This chapter was so much fun to write, as opposed to 14 which pretty much ate my soul while I was writing it (even that one is much shorter) because I had major writer's block which is never good.

Chris blinked sleepily and shifted, his cheek grazing over the cool surface beneath him.  Why was his bed so cold…and hard?

His head snapped up as he remembered where he was in a rush, but this didn’t help at all, only succeeding in making him feel dizzy and therefore even more groggy than before.

He glanced around to see if Tom had appeared but saw no-one. After a few seconds, his brain clocked the sound of running water from another room and he tensed. Perfect, Tom was already home…meaning he had already seen Chris.

Chris shifted again when he heard Tom’s shower turn off, attempting to gather his wits and shake off the jet lag, wishing he hadn’t had that interview in America and that he could have just come the normal way via Hong Kong. In the next second, Tom’s lean form slipped out of the bathroom, towel slung round his hips, another ruffling in his hair.

For a minute, he seemed to forget about Chris and the Australian simply gazed at Tom, watching the water droplets run down his damp skin.

Tom stopped short a foot from his bedroom door, seeming to sense Chris’s eyes. He didn’t turn round.

“…What are you doing here, Chris?”

“…umm…” Tom spun on his heel and faced him.

“You came all the way to England – you didn’t come to say ‘umm’.”

Chris searched for words helplessly as he looked up at Tom. “I – well I just wanted to…talk…about some stuff and – can you put some clothes on its very distracting?”

Tom blinked a few times before mumbling “…Sure…” and turning away from him. With a roll of his eyes, Chris noticed the Englishmen was trying not to smile – great now Tom was curious and smug.

______

Tom slipped into his bedroom and leaned against the door. For the first time in weeks, he grinned; a full, happy smile. He couldn’t help but feel a little smug as he’d watched Chris whose eyes had been tracing his every outline, making a flush appear on the Australian’s cheeks.

It was nice to know he could still have such an effect on Chris, just by standing in front of him.

Quickly, he headed for his wardrobe and started riffling through – he would be lying if he said he wasn’t hoping to give Chris something to look at.

  1. His fingers paused on his leather jacket and he smiled. Oh yes, that would do nicely. Chris had always had a thing for that leather jacket; at some point he had taken to calling it Tom’s ‘one leather jacket’             … _probably after that press conference_ he mused, thinking back on the antics in their dressing room.



As well as the jacket, he slipped on some tight jeans and his blue/grey V-neck t-shirt…and if it was a little see-through that was a happy accident. Then he turned and headed for the kitchen.

Chris looked up as he entered and he looked over Tom’s outfit choice. The look that next appeared on his features could only be described as the visual representation of ‘Oh, come on!’

“What? You said put some clothes on.” Tom couldn’t help himself and grinned.

“You’re a tease.”

“I put clothes _on_ Chris – surely that’s the opposite.”

“Yeah, but you put _those_ clothes on.”

“Oh, and what’s so particular about these clothes? Is there a problem?” Tom tried to get his features to remain nonplussed but it was difficult when all he wanted to do was laugh.

“Yes, and you know it, go change. I’d like to be able to think straight for the duration of this conversation.” Chris shook his head as Tom simply ignored his pleas and sat down next to him.

“Oh and why do these clothes mean you can’t think straight?” He and Chris hadn’t spoken in years; he had a right to be a little miffed so to hell if he wasn’t going to enjoy this.

“You know why.”

“Why, _exactly_?” He smirked.

“Tom.”

“Chris.”

“ _Tom_.” This time, Tom simply couldn’t help himself, he laughed.

“Sorry, Chris, but you should see the look on your face right now.” Tom continued to grin and Chris looked down at the floor, still flushed.

Memories that were not productive for this conversation were now happily spinning round in his brain. Of all the clothes Tom could have worn…the jacket?!

The number of stolen kisses they had shared with him in that jacket, rough make out session’s at night with Tom pushed against the wall, moaning under his touch, wearing the jacket. Even during their first encounter, Tom had been wearing the sodding jacket.

Mercifully, the Englishmen smiled and slipped off the jacket, dropping it onto one of the other stools…thought it didn’t help much as he was wearing a nearly see-through t-shirt. Chris rolled his eyes, figuring he’d settle for that over the memories and the jacket. It was nice to see how easily they slipped back into old ways though…

“So, you wanted to talk about stuff… and decided that a phone was far too conventional?” Tom raised an eyebrow and Chris blinked, coming back to his senses.

“Yes…I felt this was more of an ‘in person’ thing…” He frowned slightly and Tom raised the other eyebrow too, confused. “I’m…getting divorced…”

Tom’s jaw dropped.

“D-divorced?!”

“Yeah…”

Chris risked a glance at Tom and their eyes met.

“Well…that’s…that’s terrible…I’m sorry…” Tom chewed his lip a little before blurting out “Who wanted it?” Immediately he felt like a tit and winced at the insensitive choice of words. “Sorry, sorry…that was an awful question, forget it.”

“Elsa did. But she had a reason…a good reason…”

Tom threw Chris a sideways glance and frowned slightly. “…What was her reason?” Silently, he wished for one particular answer.

Chris sat up a little and looked directly into his eyes “You.”

Tom stiffened but didn’t say anything, simply staring at Chris, hoping he would continue.

“She knows how I felt about you” Tom’s lip twitched and he felt far too put out at the use of past tense. Chris clocked the movement and stared hard at him. “How I still feel about you…”

Tom’s head snapped round and Chris stared back at him as he swallowed. “…And how, exactly, do you feel about me…?”

There was an elongated pause and Chris held their eye contact, refusing to look away.

“…I love you.”

And just like that, everything that had been wrong about Tom’s life in the past two years was suddenly gone.

He slipped off the stool and moved towards Chris, closing the distance between them that had opened during their time apart and brought their lips together.

It was deep and hard with something desperate underneath, but it was perfect. Chris slipped an arm round his waist and pulled him even closer, their lips moving more hungrily.

They broke apart panting, breathing into each other’s mouths, neither willing to move away. In the pause, Tom opened his mouth and murmured something that made Chris pull him back in and absolutely ravish him.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I welcome visitors on tumblr! And it makes me immensely happy to see comments and kudos that you guys have left, thank you :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe happy ever after does happen after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yaaaaay all uploaded - once again I reiterate, anything else will go up so much slower than this because this one was already fully written :) I’m way to proud of myself for actually being able to incorporate Loki in at the end to make sure he wouldn’t be coming back and ruining the nice little happy ever after, so yeah, ENJOY ALL THE FLUFF!!! (Oh and for anyone who doesn’t know, the Emma mentioned is Tom’s little sister)

Tom stared at himself in the mirror and let out a shaky breath.

“I look stupid don’t I?”

“Of course you don’t, shut up, you look great” Scarlett rolled her eyes and went on fixing his tie. “You really are ridiculously tall…”

He smiled at her. “…Thank you.”

She grinned “Don’t even mention it; what are friends for if not to say you look fabulous on your wedding day?”

Tom snorted “It sounds so odd…wedding day…what if it all goes wrong?”

“Shut up, stop digging yourself into your thoughts; this wedding is going to go perfectly – it was planned by me and Emma, if you think it’s going to go wrong you’re insulting us.”

Just then, the door swung open and Robert sauntered in with a grin.

“I came to check on the bride.”

“Wait-what?! Why am I the bride?!”

Scarlett rolled her eyes and slipped past Robert towards the door. “I leave him in your capable hands.”

Robert grinned “I’ll do my best”

“I was talking to Tom.”

Robert stares after her, mock shock written all over his face. “Did she just insult me, because I feel like she insulted me? I should be offended.” He turned back to Tom, beaming. “How’s it going there, lover-boy?”

“Nervously. Good nervous, but still nervous.”

“You’ll be fine”

______

“…and do you, Thomas William Hiddleston, take Chris Hemsworth…”

Tom beamed across at Chris and the Australian grinned back. The wedding was outside and the sun was shining. Scarlett and Emma had done a marvellous job – he would have to give out a multitude of huge hugs later…but for now it could all wait.

Right now, Tom only cared about one person, there was only one pair of arms he wanted to be in and there was only one pair of eyes he wanted to see. And they were staring straight back at him.

Chris’s eyes seemed to shine with happiness, making them seem even bluer than usual, if that was even possible.

 Nothing could make this day anymore perfect…well except two little words.

“I do.”

______

A few hundred yards away from the beautiful ceremony, a man stood, dressed from head to toe in black and green armour despite the spring sunshine.

In a few moments he was joined by a slightly taller more robust figure. If anyone had looked up from the ceremony they would most likely have been shocked by the similarities the two men held compared to the groomsmen.

“Well, brother...he does not belong to you anymore, what will you do now?”

“Hmm…I don’t think he ever really did, Thor…besides, all toys get boring, I think’s it’s time I left this one be…”

As the first figure turned to smoke, the other smiled.

“So that’s your form of kindness…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about this fic or you have a specific idea relating to it you want me to write, ask me (either here or on tumblr at http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/) and I will most likely write it for you. Equally if you have any promts for either Hiddlesworth, FrostIron, Stony, Super Family or Smartass Family and BlackFrost I'm happy to give it a crack...I occassionally do Thorki too :) Also congrats to any of you that actually FORGOT Loki was even in this…truth be told, I did, that’s why he wasn’t in it for fucking AGES, but it’s okay, he got tied up as a lose end finally, so it’s all good. Anyway, I’ll shut up now and leave you guys to your nice lives, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT, thank you for stopping by and reading the crazy inner working of my brain…there’s more to come ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, feedback is always welcome as is constructive critisism! Thanks!  
> My Tumblr: http://life-jacked-by-hiddles.tumblr.com/ - you can find me here pretty much 24/7 or leave me a comment :)


End file.
